Whispers in the Dark
by xSakuraWings
Summary: She was never alone. For they are always there for her, in one way or another. Their love for her will never fade away like the ones before and they will prove it. /Akatsuki x Sakura/
1. Broken Inside

.

::

::::

::

.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want your love. You heart. Your soul. Your _everything_."

"I'm broken. I'm torn up all inside. You can't save me."

"You'll never alone. My love will be always waiting for you, **Sakura**."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

It was over.

Everything was over.

_No._

Then again, there was never a beginning for this war.

It was obvious that they didn't stand a chance against _them_.

And in just a flash, everything was taken away from her.

They all were gone.

_No._

It was too late. She couldn't do anything.

Her legs were threatening to fall but no; she strained herself to stand on both her legs. She was scared if she touched the ground, everything will fall on top her. The weight of her village, her beloved village – gone, _destroyed_. With a trembling whisper, the only word that escaped from her dry lips was –

"_Akatsuki.."_

The buildings and houses had all collapsed from the strong and brutal attacks. Even the Hokage's tall building was broken into pieces all around the ground. The mountains were destroyed. The faces craved there were all disfigured – one without a nose, the mouth was gone, only the eyes were left. The previous Hokages were not there anymore.

No one else was there to protect them.

"_T-Tsunade-shissou."_

No wonder Sakura felt a pang of hurt in her chest during her mission with Team Seven. There was an emotional connection between her master and herself. Sakura was the Godaime Hokage's apprentice. Everything that Tsunade had mastered will be passed on to Sakura.

Just a few weeks before Sakura's departure for her mission, Tsunade had taught her everything necessary. No one knew that Sakura had already surpassed her shissou in the medical skills, strength and talents.

The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama was dead long ago since the Akatsuki's first attack. She was Konoha's front defense. The Rookie Nine were sent on various missions and didn't return until they receive the news about the sudden attack. The blonde with honey coloured eyes stood proud and tall in front of the gates, ready to risk her life to protect her village, her people.

It ended up bad for her. Her body was torn into pieces, shredded into pieces by the albino Akatsuki member. The horrified look on her face when his synche cut through her body, pierced through her vital organs.

_I'm sorry. I wasn't there._

That was when everything began.

**The downfall of Konoha.**

Her friends were all dead. None of them survived the fight. They had lost to Akatsuki.

_Ino-pig._

_Hinata-chan._

_Shika-kun._

_Neji._

_Chouji._

_Shino-san._

_Kiba-kun._

_Lee._

_Tenten._

_Shizune-san._

_Kaka-sensei._

_Sai._

"_**Naruto."**_

His innocent blue eyes stared up warmly into hers. There was still a smile on his face, a painful smile. Despite the deep gash on his stomach, he could still laugh at her.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry. Who says we've lost this war? I'm not giving up yet, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, shut up. Stop talking! Your wound is opening up again."

There was no point. His bleeding was not stopping. She pushed in more of her healing chakra into his wound. She knew his injury was too severe to be healed anymore. It was impossible for her to stop the bleeding.

"Please, stay with me. N-Naruto, don't leave me.." Fragile hands pressed harder onto his stomach, lacing her hands with more green chakra. "I need you."

His lips were pale. His skin was white. He still managed to crack a half grin at the pinkette. "Sakura-chan." The emotion in his blue eyes was slightly fading away. "You're never alone." Before Naruto Uzumaki took in his last breathe, his hands were placed on top of Sakura's. "I'll be watching you, Sakura-chan. And you better believe it."

A smile. A goodbye smile. It was time for them to part. He was leaving her. He left.

She was alone.

Sakura Haruno was never alone.

They were always there for her.

_Not anymore._

But now with her friends all gone, it was just her left walking in this lonely world.

She didn't care anymore.

Just like that, she let everything out.

"Why?"

The pinkette gripped her hands into a tight fist, her knuckles turning white. Her dainty figure was trembling like a leaf.

"Why Konoha?"

Sakura growled, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the sight in front of her. Her village destroyed and her people all gone. All those left were barely alive anymore.

"Why us?"

Her anger was boiling up inside her. It was too much to keep within her.

"WHY?"

With a battle cry, she pushed her chakra to her feet and dashed to the biggest rock she saw with her chakra enhanced fist. The moment her fist made contact with the hard surface, the giant rock broke into pieces.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Taking deep breaths, her knees dropped onto the ground. She lowered her head and punched the ground. She screamed and kept punching the ground until her fists were bleeding.

Drip.

Drip.

Droplets of tears fell from her eyes. Her fist slammed onto the surface of the ground again. She no longer felt any pain from it. This was too little compared to what she had been through.

"Why _me_?"

That was it.

She dropped her head and hung in silence. Only her sobs were heard. She didn't care if anyone caught her now. Sakura had lost her will to keep going in her life. She just wanted all the pain to end.

She could never smile again.

She had forgotten how to laugh like she did when she was with her friends.

How does it feel like to be happy again?

What does love feel like?

Sakura Haruno was truly broken inside and outside.

And no one else was willing to fix her.

_"Someone, help me."_

* * *

><p>:DDD<p>

How was that ? It was just a random idea when I was watching this **AkaSaku AMV ; whispers in the dark .**

I was thinking of making this as a **short** story with a few chapters .

Yeap , I'll update soon if you people want more :3

_xSakuraWings_


	2. Burning Fire

I do not own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n **_T_**he _**D**_ark

Sakura x Akatsuki

* * *

><p>Konoha people were fools, the Akatsuki Leader decided. He dropped the lifeless body of the ninja on the floor with a thud. His ringed blue eyes tossed a disgusted look at the human carcass.<p>

"Tch."

His objective was easy. Invade Konoha and take over the village. But the foolish Godaime Hokage refuse to submit to the Akatsuki leaving Pein no choice but to kill those who refuse to obey him. With the help of his members, they easily killed those who disobeyed his instructions.

At the same time, Pein had to admit, he was quite impressed that a number of the villagers dared to defy him. Who knew Konoha ninjas were so _foolishly_ loyal especially a certain pink haired apprentice of the Slug Princess.

A mental image of a fragile looking kunoichi appeared in his mind. One with unmistakably bright pink hair and big emerald green orbs that pull him into oblivion. The longer he stared into them, the harder it was for the Rinnengan user to pull away from them.

.

::

:::

::

.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

.

::

:::

::

.

_He stood over the broken girl who lay there on the ground helplessly. Pein mused slightly, looking interested at her. After all, it was rare for someone to have pink hair. Exotic pink hair. He was curious about her eyes. What colour would her eyes be? Crimson red? Deep blue?_

_Pein crouched down beside of the pinkette. He ordered his eyes hardening on her smaller form._ _"Get up, kunoichi."_

_She was still unmoving. There was no response from her. Just for a second, Pein thought she was dead but as he moved closer to check her pulse, he breathed in relief. Her heartbeat was steady but slow. He observed her fist covered in dry blood. He wondered what had happened to this girl._

"_Kunoichi, do not fool around with me." The auburn man gripped her wrist painfully and hissed out, calling for the pinkette. "Get up." He said in a baritone voice. Pein paused and said softly. "You're still alive."_

_He watched as the girl raised her head slightly. Her pink bangs covered her eyes but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Pein was taken aback by her flawless beauty. She was beautiful. He had seen no other woman who possessed this type of beauty and powerful aura. Simply stunning._

"_Leave me alone, Akatsuki." Her cold voice spat out._

_She had emerald green eyes. Ones that seemed to sparkle with unknown emotions but they were held back by her. A pink hair girl with large emerald doe eyes would be weird and peculiar but Pein had to disagree with that fact. Her pink hair matched her green eyes perfectly, as if they were made for each other._

"_Are you deaf? I said get lost!" The pinkette gritted her teeth angrily at the Rinnengan user who was startled at her behavior. Did she know that he was the Leader of the strongest criminal organization? Somehow, this girl was not afraid of death._

_Narrowing his ringed eyes at the girl, he tried to speak stoically. "Who are you?"_

_A growl escaped from her mouth. "It is none of your concern." She glared back with the same intensity at Pein._

_Normally, he would have finished off those who were disrespectful towards him. But this time, a feeling of amusement flooded over Pein. This girl was bold and aggressive. She was different from them. They were scared and feeble. Useless creatures. At that moment, the Akatsuki Leader had decided to let this kunoichi live._

_There was a certain catch to it though. He was the Akatsuki Leader for a reason._

"_Kunoichi." _

_Despite his hardening glare at the girl, she was unaffected by it. _

"_You will come with me and serve the Akatsuki."_

_Before she had the chance to argue with him, Pein had knocked her out unconscious and carried her bridal style. She was light as he had expected. Taking the chance, he buried his face into her pink locks, exhaling her intoxicating scent._

_The smell of cherry blossoms._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The masked man stared at the piece of paper on his desk. Interesting, he thought. Madara was just browsing through the files of the Konoha nins until he came across a very intriguing profile of a certain kunoichi.

His lips twitched into a satisfied smile as he continued reading her profile. He ran a hand over his smooth, pale face studying the details of the kunoichi. He smirked, recognizing her immediately at the sight of her abnormally pink hair in the photo.

Until now, no one else had caught his attention except this kunoichi and her foolishly bright pink hair. Madara recalled their first fateful meeting. One that he would always keep in his mind. No matter how hard he would try to forget, the image of her would always stick onto his mind like glue.

Her ridiculous pink hair. Those captivating green eyes. Pouty red lips. Porcelain smooth skin. Nice toned legs.

.

::

:::

::

.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

.

::

:::

::

.

_He hid himself behind the shadows to observe the crowd in the village. It was a few days before the Akatsuki planned an attack on Konoha. He fixed his orange mask while searching for something, someone._

_He grunted when he found that there was nothing interesting to catch his attention. The Uchiha was about to turn away when suddenly he heard a loud slam somewhere nearby. Yes, the forest. Maybe someone was training there? His eyes glinted with mischievousness when he heard the sound of trees falling._

"_Hmm."_

_Quickly, pushing chakra to his feet, Madara rushed to the forest until he found the culprit. The Uchiha was expecting someone tall, well-built and bulky but instead his eyes roamed around the forest to find it empty. Weird._

_He huffed. Luck was not on his side today. Madara might as well head back to the Akatsuki base and help Pein to plan his invasion._

"_**SHANAROOO!"**_

_CRACK._

_His eyes widened when the trees behind him was falling down and they were just right above him. Using his skills, he easily dodged the trees and landed on the ground swiftly._

_BAM._

_What the hell? Who did that? He didn't even notice anyone behind him. Whoever this person was, Madara was damn interesting in him. He would spar with this shinobi._

_A feminine voice gasped. "Gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, sir! Are you okay?" A girl with pink haired appeared from behind the fallen trees, looking regretful and concern._

_Madara was just shocked. It was a girl? And she was even smaller than him. This was impossible, a girl with this type of strength? She could even match up to Tsunade's skills if she were to train hard._

"_Sir? Are you injured?" She ran over to him. "Sir?" Her slender hand reached for his face making him pull away from her slightly. "You're fine?" She whispered softly at him._

_Too astonished to reply, Madara nodded. Thankfully, his mask was on. For now, he would act like Tobi the good boy. He tensed up when he felt a hand touching his shoulder._

"_Thank god, I was so scared I hurt you." A laugh erupted from her. "Tsunade-shissou would roast me if I were to hurt an innocent person."_

_The raven haired man blinked at her a few times and stared at her. He liked the way she laughed. It was so melodious. He swore his heart had stopped beating when she threw him a smile. A heart melting one. Her smile was so innocent, he just couldn't help but stare at her a bit longer._

"_If you don't mind, Sir. I would be heading back to Hokage-sama's office now." She smiled again and brushed her pink locks behind her ear._

_Madara had the urge to run his hands through her soft looking hair. He wondered if they were really as soft as he had predicted. His eyes roamed over her petite looking form again and stopped when they made contact with her emerald orbs. Her eyes were distracting. So nice to look at. If they were to fight, he would get lost in those two pools of innocence._

"_Goodbye, Sir! Have a nice day." The pinkette waved happily at him and walked away. As she began to move further and further away from him, he felt his heart clenched. He wanted her to be next to him. Beside him. Close to him. _

_He wanted her. More than she would ever know. He was not worried. For soon, she'll be his._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Madara snapped out of his day dreaming when his door slowly creaked open to reveal Pein holding a girl in his arms. From the way Pein was embracing the girl, people would think that this little girl was his angel, someone that he loved. Madara was curious now.

"Oh, what is this?" The Uchiha asked nonchalantly. He would annoy Pein with every chance he get.

The Akatsuki Leader strode into the office gracefully, ignoring the warning looks from Madara. He cared less about what the Sharingan user's thoughts. He walked over to the sofa with the pinkette in his arms.

Pein placed the girl carefully and slowly onto the sofa, afraid that she would break from the slightest touch. He heard a chuckle behind him but brushed it away as he looked down at the beautiful kunoichi.

"Careful now, aren't we, Pein?"

In just a flash, Madara appeared standing next to him, arms crossed over his chest and peering down at the unconscious pinkette. A spark of recognition hit the Uchiha. Pein noticed the Uchiha's eyes slightly widened then his face was blank again. He observed Madara's mouth opening and closer, as if trying to say something but the words won't come out.

"What is it, Madara?" Pein's ringed eyes glared at him, his cool voice said in a controlled tone. He knew that the Uchiha had met this girl before from the look on his face. A wave of irritation flooded over him when there was a smirk plastered on Madara's face.

"Where did you find this _lovely_ thing, Pein-kun?"

Pein's response was a more hardening glare.

"She's such a pretty little thing isn't she?"

Madara smirked more when he could feel the annoyed aura coming from the pierced leader. Definitely, this girl was more than what meets the eye.

"You will not touch or harm her, Madara."

A chuckle. "Trust me, I'll never harm her. She's far too _lovely_ to be treated that way."

There was a silent pause until Pein spoke again, this time in a stern tone. "She will be under the care of Akatsuki. She will serve and aid us when we _need_ her."

Pein was getting more riled up when he noticed Madara staring at his pink haired beauty again. The Akatsuki Leader was not keen on sharing his possession.

"Interesting girl isn't she?_" _Amusement was clearly in the Uchiha's voice. A hand brushed over the pinkette's angelic face.

A low growl came from Pein earning a chuckle from Madara again.

"_Sakura Haruno."_

Pein went stiff hearing the deep voice next to him. Usually, Madara would use that tone only when he wanted something. And from the way, he was saying the pinkette's name, it was obvious that Pein would have to keep his Sakura way from falling into the hands of Madara.

"_Mine."_

* * *

><p>How was that for PeinSaku &amp; MadaSaku ?<p>

Yeap , the chapters are gonna be really short .

It's a shortstory afterall . If you want to read more _**AkaSaku**_ action , read my other story on my profile : **CAPTURED**

_xSakuraWings_


	3. Night Stars

_I do not own but I wished I do._

_Sorry for the late update ! But here's the new chapter :) Enjoy ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers_** I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

Sakura x Akatsuki

* * *

><p><em>Ow.<em> _Ouch. My head hurts. _

Sitting up, she inhaled sharply. She clenched her eyes shut. Was it all just a dream? The fall of Konoha? The death of her friends? Was Naruto really _gone_? Sakura was in agony. She could barely keep hanging on to her dear life.

She called out softly. "_Naruto_?" Deep inside she was hoping for someone to reply her, reach out for her. She needed help so badly. _Anyone_. Just anyone.

"My _darling_, you're awake."

Emerald eyes snapped open in surprise to see a familiar man with an orange mask standing just a few inches away from her _face_. It seemed to click in her mind suddenly that he was dressed in an Akatsuki cloak.

_Akatsuki_.

Sakura stared at him for a long moment, still deciding whether to greet him back politely or punch a hole in his mask. She was losing her mind from these intense emotions. Hate, rage and anger, she wanted revenge. Her face was a blank mask unable to portray any emotions.

"It is true then."

There was a hint of rumbling coming from her throat. The pinkette backed up against the sofa and growled a little. Despite her unadulterated hatred towards Akatsuki, Sakura was not stupid to attack a random Akatsuki member. Besides, she didn't know anything about this guy. This masked guy was masking his chakra. There was a nudging voice in her head telling her to be careful around this man.

She gasped when he backed her against the wall. Both of his hands were place on the walls, preventing her from escaping. There was a light chuckle coming from under the mask.

"That you're more beautiful when close up. Absolutely gorgeous."

Madara couldn't help himself. This girl was too enchanting to stay away from. There was like a magnetic force pulling him to her and he just couldn't resist it. There was a burning desire inside him waiting to be unleashed.

.

'_**My love is a burning consuming fire.'**_

_._

She hissed back a deadly tone. "Get away from me, you _murderer_." An angered expression taking over her blank face, she asked. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura didn't give a shit whoever this guy was even if he was an Akatsuki, she condemned them to death.

Madara was entranced completely now. This pinkette looked even more stunning when she was angry. There was just an exotic aura laced around her. The way her temper flared up and her narrowed eyes glared at him made him felt excited. He just couldn't explain this feeling.

"Kunoichi, you have no choice." His voice was velvet smooth yet dangerous. "Your village is gone. You have no one else. You'll have to give in to us." Madara kept talking. "Give in to _me_." He was expecting a violent blow from the furious pinkette but nothing came.

Still blocking her from escaping, the Uchiha lowered his head just in front of hers. He tried to speak calmly. "About my name, I'll tell you that soon." He paused and breathed next to her ear seductively. "_Darling_."

Her eyes widened in horror. Sakura's mind was blank. The moment he had spoken about her village, reality came crashing back down on her tiny, small body. From the way her body was shaking, anyone could tell she was having a mental breakdown.

_They were all gone._

She choked. In a slow motion, Sakura's sight was getting blurred. Her heart had almost stopped beating. The memories came landing hard on her. Her brain stopped working suddenly, when only one thought came.

_They were all dead._

Then, she was tumbling down and strong hands were wrapping around her waist in a slow motion. Sakura might have been shocked to see her enemy was the one holding her so closely and intimate. But before she had the chance to open her mouth to complain, all she could see was darkness.

"Sleep, my Sakura."

.

::

::

.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

.

::

::

.

"_Hey!"_

_Pink locks swayed as the little girl turned around to greet her friend._

"_Nawuto!"_

_It was the five year old Naruto. The one with those cute blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He had the sweetest smile on his face._

"_Sakuwa-chan!"_

_Little Naruto was suddenly sniffing. He crouched down on the floor with his face looking down._

_Little Sakura hopped over to his side, a curious expression on her face. Why was her blonde friend crying? What happened? She crouched down on the same level as Naruto._

"_Nawuto? Why sad?"_

_He looked up at his pink haired friend, blinking his tears away. "I had a d-dweam about Sakuwa-chan leaving me.." He sniffed again. "I-I don't want Sakuwa-chan to leave!" He bawled out loud._

_Little Sakura had smiled gently at Little Naruto and ruffled his hair. Then, she giggled slightly._

"_Ne, Nawuto!" She grinned at the foxy boy. "You know I'll never leave you!" Giggling again, she patted the boy's cheek like what exactly an older sister would do. "Nawuto is.." She paused, thinking of what to say next. She nodded her head. "Nawuto is impowtant to Sakuwa."_

"_S-Sakuwa-chan!"_

_Giggles and sniffs filled the playground. The sight of two little kids hugging each other was seen. Little Sakura was rubbing Little Naruto's back with comfort while Little Naruto was burying in his into Little Sakura's neck, sniffing once in a while._

"_Sakuwa-chan.."_

"_Nawuto?"_

"_I, Nawuto will nevew leave Sakuwa-chan! I will always pwotect Sakuwa-chan! Believe it!"_

_Giggles._

_A long silence._

"**I will be watching you from far, Sakura-chan. You better believe it."**

_Arigato, Naruto. For everything._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was over. She was awake again. Her body felt so heavy, she could barely move. She cocked her head to the side, blinking those hot tears away.

"-un."

Emerald orbs met sky blue ones. The owner had blonde hair that made him look almost like her best friend. For a moment there, she was confused but yet hopeful.

"Is that you, Naruto?"

The boy stood still for a moment. She didn't know why or who he was. Frankly, she just didn't care anymore, she needed this. The boy looked stiff but still he nodded slowly at her, never saying another word more.

The room went silent again.

In less than a second, Sakura had wrapped her arms around the blonde and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled the intoxicating scent of clays and fresh air.

Deidara just couldn't say no to this pink haired goddess. The way she called out for him so sweetly and innocently, he just couldn't reject her like that. It would break her heart into pieces. Even though, he didn't give a damn about this Naruto guy, he knew that she needed him.

Truthfully, he was taken aback when she had suddenly enveloped him into a hug. Some part of the back of his mind yelled protests at him while some urged him to go on. Deidara could feel a weird feeling rising up in his chest. He found out he liked this feeling.

Humming in his throat, the blonde bomber patted her back softly giving her the comfort she needed. He ran his fingers through her pink locks then buried his face to inhale her scent. He continued when she didn't sound any protests.

"You smell like Sakura, un."

The pinkette scrambled out of his hands. What was with the sudden change? Deidara was just amused for now. He would brush this away, he didn't mind if she wanted to hug him again the next time. At least she was hugging just him, no one else but him. He smirked.

Blinking again, Sakura's blurriness had subsided. Now, she could see perfectly despite the burning pain in her eyes from her crying earlier. "You're not Naruto." She said hesitantly, wincing earning a laugh from Deidara.

"No. I'm not, un."

Sakura shook her head again and she fell silent, glancing at him once in a while. He reminded her so much of Naruto. The blonde had a side fringe covering one of his eyes. He had a crooked smile that made her heart jumped. The way he laughed sounded like Naruto. Sakura didn't know why she thought of that but she just did.

"Call me Deidara, un." He grinned at her sending shivers to her body. "I'm here to watch after you. Seems like Pein found you in the woods and brought you back here. Well, guess what, un? You're Akatsuki's property now, pinky."

"I know that." Her tone was dry. Sakura's hatred didn't work on Deidara. The fact that he looked so familiar to Naruto, there was no way she could hate him. Well, she could dislike him right?

Deidara's eyes stared into hers. She watched in surprise, it was a look of worry. His bright blue eyes pierced into hers deeply as he ran a finger down her cheek. For a long moment, they were both looking at each other, no saying a word. Until Deidara broke the silence.

"I'll get you some food, un. Stay still, pinky."

He threw her a gentle smile and closed the door softly. Who would have thought an Akatsuki member was capable of being so nice? The question soon vanished from her head when her tears began rolling down her cheeks again. She was so badly scarred. Worse, she was in the hands of her enemy.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura felt a finger poking her forehead. "Nhhh." She muttered, slapping the hand away. There was an amused chuckle and the finger was poking her again. She groaned, opening her eyes warily finding herself looking into blue eyes again.

"Naruto? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Deidara, un."

Her eyes hardened at him. She turned around letting her back face him. "Go away." She hissed full of venom which only got another hilarious chuckle from Deidara again. Clearly, this blonde was getting onto her nerves already.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go out, un."

"Out?"

"Consider this a date, _cherry_." He flashed a charming crooked grin.

No one had called her cherry before. She frowned slightly at the new nickname the blonde bomber had given her. But still no one could deny the way her cheeks were tilted slightly pink.

.

.

.

.

.

She hoped that she could smile.

At least smile for the man sitting right next to her now.

But she couldn't.

After everything she'd been through, she just couldn't do so.

He reminded her too much of the people she loved before.

And as much as she wanted to touch him, it breaks her heart so painfully.

She casted a few nervous glances at the cheerily blonde who plopped down next to her. Sakura had never been out alone with a guy before. Well, she had always gone out with her group of friends or Naruto or Sai, other than that no other man else dared to ask her out. Maybe it was because the way the men in Rookie Nine glared at them if they tried to approach her.

"Sakura, un?"

She snapped her head at him, surprised that Deidara knew her name. How had he known? Who told him?

The pyromaniac blonde blinked innocently at her. "Why're you looking so tense? Relax a bit, un." He brushed his side bang aside and grinned at Sakura again.

Taking a few steady breaths, the pinkette tried to calm her heartbeat. She was this close to an Akatsuki member. In this close distance, she could easily finish Deidara off in less than a second. Just a sharp jab in his ribs, she could have broken them.

"Hey.." His voice trailed off as he stared blankly at her. Deidara loved her emerald orbs, he didn't know he loved the shade of green until she had shown up in his life. He was starting to love pink a lot too. Just because pink reminded him of her. Her beautifully soft pink hair.

Everything about her was so perfect.

The moment he had set his eyes on her, he knew that he would only look at her like that forever. No one else could replace her.

Sakura was special in her own way.

But what hurt him the most was – her sadness. She never once smiled. At least not at him. But he swore that he caught her lips twisting up a little every time Pein or Madara passed by her. The blonde's fingers curled into a tight fist, his eyes narrowed in jealousy and envy.

Without turning his face at her, he glanced at her porcelain face. "Hm." He hummed again and noticing her jumped slightly at his voice. He chuckled silently.

Deidara's left hand lingered over his pouch of clay. Something clicked in his mind when he stared at the glowing stars above the dark skies. He grinned innerly at the thought - An explosive date!

His hand mouths began molding his clays into tiny birds. Once they were done, he held them up with both of his hands. Deidara nudged the pinkette next to him.

"Oi, pinky. Watch this, un."

"Hm? What are you –"

Streams of colours began to fill her sight. There were tiny explosions bursting right in front of her eyes. Holding in an amazed gasp, she placed her hands to her mouth. Her widened eyes betraying her.

Without wasting time, Deidara molded more tiny birds. Letting them free to fly above the black skies. In just a few seconds, the flying birds burst into a variety of colours enough to catch her interest. There were like fireworks.

"Beautiful." Her voice whispered. If Deidara was not this close to her, he might not have heard her. "This is perfect." She said again, her voice was cheerful. She didn't even realize that she was smiling. For the moment, all her black and white memories were pushed aside.

"_Deidara-san."_

Her angelic voice had reached his ears. Immediately, he tore his gaze away from the sky and turned to look at the pinkette. Blue eyes stared into emerald ones. Their eye contact lasted for a while, neither of them trying to pull away.

"_Arigato."_

A smile.

His heart fluttered at the sight of her gorgeous smile.

It wasn't a full smile. There was a hinted sadness in it. Yet it made her beautiful.

He wanted to see more of her.

He wanted to know her more.

He would do anything.

Anything at all.

"You're welcome, _cherry_ un."

* * *

><p>Who's next Akatsuki member to watch Sakura ?<p>

YOU DECIDE !

_**R**ev**iew**_s

v

v

v

v


	4. Never Far Away

_I do not own Naruto._

_Here's my weekly update! ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

Akatsuki x Sakura

* * *

><p>Deidara knew that his pink haired goddess had fallen asleep.<p>

On his lap, she had placed his head or rather he had placed her head there. The tiles of the roof were hard and cold, sure it wasn't nice and comfy to sleep on.

Her pink hair was spread behind her like a fan or some sort of halo. She looked every bit like an angel despite her cool yet fiery attitude, not that Deidara minded.

Unconsciously, his finger was twirling a strand of her hair while inspecting her serene smile and beautiful face. If only, she would be happy around them but she just couldn't. There was always a torn look on her face. Sakura was so innocent; she didn't deserve any of this.

"We've broken you, un."

Akatsuki.

They've destroyed her village.

They've killed her friends. Her _family_.

Shattered her hopes and dreams.

She was beyond broken.

And if they don't help her she'll remain that way.

"But we'll fix you back, _Sakura_. I promise, un."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, ignoring the blush on his own face after that. Who would have known Deidara had a soft side?

"That's the least we can do."

His hand brushed over her face again, giving a slight peck on her cheek before carrying her bridal style back to her room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No."

The Sharingan user politely declined his Leader whose Rinnengan eyes were narrowed at him like dangerous slits. The two coldest and most stoic Akatsuki members were having a staring contest and it looked like neither of them was ready to give up.

Innerly, the Akatsuki Leader frowned at the stubborn Uchiha. His inner voice told him that all Uchihas had the same egoistic attitude. Just like that bastard Madara. Pein's face darkened and demanded, "Why not, Uchiha?"

If he wasn't an Uchiha who had a stick up his ass, he was tempted to raise an eyebrow at the ringed eyed man. But in the end, he decided not to do so. It will ruin his stoic façade. Itachi eyed the auburn haired man silently before answering.

"I'm afraid that the Slug Princess's apprentice will not like this."

_But she's quite interesting, in her own way._

"Since my appearance is somewhat like my foolish little brother, that kunoichi's past memories might surface again."

_She had always been crushing on Sasuke since her genin days. Foolish girl. Now that my little brother's missing, she must be heartbroken._

"And she's annoying."

_Very_.

It might have sounded harsh like his little brother but it was every bit of the truth about that pink haired girl. Before Itachi had left Konoha to join the Akatsuki, he used to spend some time with his little brother, Sasuke and his friends especially a certain pink haired girl.

His crimson orbs seemed to soften a little when the image of a little Sakura popped into his mind. Yes, she was innocent and sweet. Too bad, she was an annoying fangirl.

Was she?

**-Flashback-**

"_Oh no, you kicked it too far, Sasuke-kun!"_

_A small ball came rolling over at the ten year old Itachi Uchiha. He was standing outside the Uchiha compound, enjoying the fresh air and admiring the colouring fishes in the koi pond when suddenly something round touched his feet._

"_Sakura, hn."_

"_Yeah Yeah, I'll go get it! Lazy bum."_

_Itachi sighed and crouched down to get the ball. He stood back up and eyed the ball curiously. Somehow, striking colour of the ball had captured his attention. Besides, it wasn't common to see a pink ball outside._

"_Hm, pink?" _

_He could only blink as he spotted a little girl running towards him. She had the most obnoxious pink hair and large emerald eyes. The pink haired girl waved at Itachi with a cheeky smile on her blushing face._

"_Itachi-kun!" A cheerful voice greeted him from afar._

_She skipped over to him. Her large cute eyes blinking innocently at him. Itachi resisted the urge to hug her like a stuff teddy bear. He was the Itachi Uchiha afterall, famous for being the Konoha prodigy and the youngest jounin in Konoha. Very soon, he'll become ANBU after a few years of training._

"_Hello, Sakura."_

_She heard him chuckling as he moved closer to her, handling the pink ball over to her. Sakura hesitated to take the ball but after a soft smile from the stoic Uchiha she smiled sheepishly and took it, absent mindedly brushing her hands with his. She liked the feeling of their hands brushing together. She liked the way he called her name._

"_A-Arigato, Itachi-kun.."_

"_You're welcome."_

_He watched amusingly as she nervously looked at him then at her toes then back at him again. Her blush was becoming more intensified._

"_Itachi-kun.."_

_Itachi titled his head. "What's wrong, Sakura?" His voice was laced with worry and concern. "Are you not feeling well? Perhaps you should go in and take some rest." He gave a small laugh. "In the meantime, I'll tell Sasuke."_

_Little Sakura dropped the ball again and began flapping her hands furiously. "NO! NO! I'm fine! I just wanted to.." Her voice trailed off again. "I…" Brushing her pink locks behind her ear, she stuttered. "I-Itachi…"_

"_Yes?" Itachi frowned, confused and a little annoyed. But he wouldn't snap at the poor girl. She was too innocent. But if she was going to be too annoying, then he'd throw her out of the Uchiha compound. It was just an idea._

_Her emerald orbs darted left and right until they settled on him. Little Sakura took a deep breathe. "Will you play with me, Itachi-kun?" She rubbed her hands together. "I-I mean! Will you join me and Sasuke please?" She dropped her head and stared at the ground like a lost person._

"_I think Itachi-kun is lonely. Come play with us. It'll be fun."_

_She glanced up to see Itachi. He had an amused expression on his face. There was a half smirk but it faded away when he chuckled._

"_That is very nice of you, Sakura." He placed his hand on top of her head earning a small gasp from the pinkette. "But I think I'll have to decline that offer." He noticed the way her shoulders dropped hesitantly. Okay, maybe he'd have to think of another thing. "How about I watch you and Sasuke play? Is that okay?"_

_He saw her body stiffened and she raised her head up._

"_Yes! I'd like that, Itachi-kun."_

_She began jumping up and down happily causing Itachi to laugh slightly at her childish behavior. Maybe, he wouldn't mind her being annoying after all._

"_Come on. Sasuke-kun's waiting!"_

_Sakura pulled Itachi's arm with a grin on her heart shaped face. Absolutely stunning, when she grows up she'll turn into a beautiful kunoichi, Itachi thought._

"_Ne, Itachi-kun?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I wanna be a strong ninja just like you when I grow up!"_

_Even though those words had been said by others, it felt completely different to be hearing them from Sakura. She sounded so sincere. Yes, she was different._

_He rubbed her head as a sign of approval._

"_Well then, you'll have to train hard, Sakura."_

"_I will! And you'll be proud of me, Itachi-kun!"_

"_Hn."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"I'm not giving you a choice, Uchiha."

Pein's commanding voice knocked him out of his flashback. His Rinnengan seemed to swirl wildly at him in circles but of course Itachi was not the least intimidated by this.

"Hn."

Pein smirked a little at his victory. It was obvious that Itachi had no power against him. He was their Leader and there was no way he'd dare to defy him in any way.

"Good. So you will begin today, Uchiha."

Itachi nodded silently at Pein's orders and turned around to leave. The auburn haired man leaned back a little in his seat. He closed his eyes and sighed soundlessly.

"Don't let Madara go near her. He's dangerous." Pein's voice was cold and serious, that showed that Madara indeed was posing as a threat towards him. Itachi didn't know why but he had to obey.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

**Slam**.

"That _sly_ Uchiha," The pierced man muttered darkly, thinking of a certain masked Tobi. "Surely there's something up his sleeve." He frowned, folding his hands over his chest and leaning back again on his seat.

_You're just jealous._

A voice in his head taunted. His head shot up, his eyes glaring in empty space. After a few seconds, he was back to normal. Maybe all those working hours had finally gotten to him.

His thoughts wandered away to a certain medic who had caught his eye a few days ago. Pein wondered if all her injuries had healed perfectly. Of course they had, Pein scolded himself mentally. She was the Godaime Hokage's prized apprentice; her body would heal by itself even without using her own chakra. What a jewel.

He wanted so badly to visit her, touch her soft silky hair, feel her soft hands or something more. Too bad, Pein was so busy handling Konoha right now. But he wasn't worried, for soon he'd have all the time to spend with her.

"_Sakura_."

.

.

.

.

.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Once again, Sakura was alone. She wasn't bothered to count how many times it had been. It just wasn't that important anymore.

She was just alive outside but inside, she was rotting away like a dead flower.

Shaking her head with an amused smile on her face, Sakura almost wanted to giggle, laugh or chuckle at the thought of herself as a flower.

Impossible. Only _beautiful_, strong and lively people could be flowers.

Like _Tsunade_-shissou.

A dreaded sensation filled her chest as another memory of her mentor came pushing back into her mind. She tried so hard to forget all those happy moments. All their wonderful moments. She just couldn't.

It couldn't happen.

All those memories are precious to her.

She held onto them so dearly.

So dearly.

Until she couldn't even breathe when she reminisce about them.

A quiet voice spoke, masculine yet cold._ "Little girl." _He sounded so familiar, she remembered that she had heard that voice from somewhere. Someone.

The pink haired medic whirled around, behind her back. But there was no one. Nothing. Just the trees, bushes and grass. Maybe, she was insane?

_I don't think so._

"_Brat_."

_Who_?

Then, an image started to form itself in her head. It was blurring so she couldn't recognize who this person was. Desperate, she pushed further into her mind, her memories. Without any warning, the pinkette's head started to pound painfully, she gritted her teeth and crouched down.

"N-No."

Her hands were put on her head as she kept chanting the word 'No' again and again like a mantra. After a few seconds, the pain started to fade away.

The voice was no longer speaking. But still, she could feel the speaker's presence. The sinister aura that made her insides churned with fear.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura looked up at him and fell silent. For a moment, she almost wanted to drift away into those beautifully tainted crimson orbs. He was tall and lean, black hair tied into a ponytail, skin was slightly pale and crimson red eyes that just draw her to them. Those same crimson orbs ten years ago.

Too bad, now he was an Akatsuki.

His eyes were cold. There was a dark aura emitting itself around him making him look dangerous. But somehow, that had a calming effect on the pink haired girl. It always had.

Itachi shot her a look, his smooth voice spoke again. "What has you so bothered now?" His fingers twitched in annoyance at the silent pinkette but he would never snap at her.

Never.

Sakura shook her head, brushing his question away because she didn't want to answer. It wasn't any of his business anymore, she begrudgingly told herself. Ever since he left Konoha, she had lost her trust in him.

She glanced up at him again and saw his eyes narrowed. "Uchiha." She offered him a wicked smile, one so sadistic it almost made him winced. "It's been so long." Her monotone voice spat vengefully at the Uchiha.

Itachi narrowed his eyes even more. He grunted. _Itachi_ grunted. Sakura had always called him Itachi-kun. Always. _His_ Sakura. She was his, belonged to him.

"Being cold now are we?"

There was a scoff. One that came from her.

"You left us." Her emerald orbs glared at his. "You murdered your family. Have you ever thought of _Sasuke_-kun?" She continued since she couldn't really stop. "And you dare to step back here in Konoha? You traitorous bastard." Growling, her eyes narrowed shooting kunais at him.

There was suddenly a frown on his face when he heard his little brother's name. Certainly, this girl was still having a crush on his foolish brother? Well, he would have to fix this.

In a flash, Itachi was crouching down next to her. The Sharingan user grabbed her face and pulled her towards his. She froze.

His stoic face was gone replaced with a soft expression on his face. "I didn't want to leave you." Itachi shifted his hand to touch her cheek, lovingly. "I wasn't given a choice." His eyes flashed at her. An emotion that she could quite differ as sadness or guilt.

For a long moment, all Sakura could do was stare back at him as he stared back. She was shocked at his sudden closeness and friendliness. His actions made her confused. What exactly did Itachi Uchiha wanted from her?

"I'm never far from you, Sakura."

Those words hit her like bricks. His tone was like ice, cold like ice making her shiver throughout her body. An odd sensation tingled behind her spine.

"And for all those times I wasn't there," He said with a controlled tone, pausing to think of what to say next. "I will make that up to you." There was a sincere look on Itachi's face. So sincere, it almost made Sakura believed him.

_Beautiful, flawless._

Itachi tried to shake off those feelings, those thoughts but he was failed miserably. It only made him become attracted to the pinkette even more. He knew he could do nothing more other than to accept this feeling. It was too hard to hold them back, they were like waves of tsunamis crashing over him.

_Enough, I will end this._

Itachi smirked innerly after coming up with a final decision. Those were his last thoughts before he pressed his lips onto Sakura's.

* * *

><p>Heheee ;D<p>

ITASAKU for you all ! I hope you guys liked it !

So , who's next ?

REVIEW!

V

V

V


	5. Crimson Roses

Hmm, I'm really tempted to end this story real fast. It is a **SHORT STORY** right? Maybe a few more chapters, it's only fair for each Akatsuki member to get their own time with Sakura ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

* * *

><p>.<p>

::

::::

::

.

"You're not alone."

"I always am and I will forever be."

"You have _us_ now."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, **Sakura**. We promise you."

.

::

::::

::

.

Three cloaked figures stood outside the wooden door. A lean figure grabbed the knob and twisted slightly, closing the door as silent as he could. He didn't want to stir up a pink haired ninja who was unconscious. He exhaled in relief when he didn't detect any rise of chakra from Sakura's form.

The pierced man nodded to both his members. The other two took it as their queue to leave quickly. But Pein's raised hand stopped them from moving. He fixed his Rinnengan gaze on both the men, ordering them to follow him back to the office for a full explanation.

Deidara visibly flinched as if he'd been shot down by Pein with a gun. Ouch. Something in his ringed orbs told him that the Leader wasn't happy. And no, Leader was never happy. Such a stuck up _ass_, he glared at Pein's back.

The blonde only then realized that another stuck up bastard was beside him too. Deidara's eyes shifted to look at a certain stoic Uchiha. This was his entire fault to begin with. Deidara scowled at Itachi.

Itachi seemed to have noticed the dark aura coming from the Akatsuki blonde. He never turned his face to see Deidara but from the corner of his eyes, he observed him carefully.

To be honest, Itachi was kind of pleased to see this side of Deidara actually getting angry and frustrated over something, _someone_. But the Uchiha decided to play dumb and continue walking as if nothing was wrong.

He couldn't take it anymore. The blonde turned his head and hissed out at the raven haired man. "What did you do to her?"

"Hn." Itachi replied with a full blown smirk on his face. He imagined the muscle along Deidara's forehead twitching in anger. How ridiculous.

"_Bastard_." Deidara growled and glared. "What did you do to Sakura-chan?" He was quickly losing patience at this Uchiha. Especially if it had something to do with his precious cherry.

"That's none of your business." The handsome Uchiha retorted back smoothly.

**Growl.**

"Damn UCHIHA! I'll explode your-"

A deep voice spoke and it wasn't in a calm tone. "Silence, Deidara." Pein stopped to glare at the blonde. Guess, he was pissed off for some reason too.

"That bastard did something to Sakura! How can you let him off so easily, Leader-sama?"

"It does not matter." Pein spoke bluntly, still glaring the life out of Deidara. "Do not jump to conclusions by yourself, Deidara." The auburn haired man shifted his gaze on Itachi but commented nothing about him.

_Never to trust any Uchiha. _

"We will discuss this privately, Uchiha." The Akatsuki Leader muttered in a monotone earning a stiff nod from the Sharingan user. Just listening to the pierced man's voice made Itachi felt disturbed a little. Pein's voice demanded respect and also screamed authority at him. It was surprising for the Uchiha prodigy to just obey and follow him like a good and loyal dog.

Itachi Uchiha wanted to dig Deidara's eyeballs out now. That pyromaniac was still giving a sarcastic glance at him. The blonde stuck his hand tongue at the raven haired man earning an eye twitch from the stoic man.

"Cease your foolishness, Deidara."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

At least that stopped Deidara's disturbing acts at Itachi.

.

..

…

….

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

….

…

..

.

The two immortal Akatsuki members strode into the Hokage's building with dirty blood stained cloaks and a few injured cuts on their bodies. The tall brick wall tower was theirs. Since the fall of Konoha, they were the ones to rule over the small hidden village. Successfully, building a _perfect_ small world there.

"That was fucking terrific! Jashin-sama's going to be proud of me! Ten sacrifices in one day, hell yeah."

"..."

"And wait till you see tomorrow what I _fucking_ will do!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where else, my _fucking_ room, shit face."

"Watch the language, Hidan."

"I'll say whatever shit I wish, Kakuzu."

"Get lost."

"I'll be fucking glad to."

Kakuzu was silent for a moment. His eyes seemed to be twitching painfully in annoyance. That Jashinist bastard never failed to provoke him. _Count to ten_, he told himself. _So you won't chase after him and chop his silver ass into pieces._

He had gotten used to Hidan's colourful language by now but still he wished that he could just dismantle the Jashinist's whole body to shut his damn mouth. Too bad, even if Hidan's head was disconnected from his body, his loud mouth will still be there. Damn, immortality.

Kakuzu blinked slowly, noticing that Hidan had disappeared from his sight. _Thank, Kami._ He sighed innerly. _Wasn't that idiot going to his room?_

"Forget about it. It's none of my business anyway."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who painted my room fucking pink?" Hidan could only gape in horror as he surveyed the room. Pink walls, cherry blossom printed curtains but thank Jashin, the floor was still white. Hidan winced when he stared at the corner of the room where the sofa and cushions were placed. Again, bright striking pink and red. Since when did pink match with red?

"That blonde bastard had to be out of his mind."

Somehow, it didn't cross the immortal man's mind to check if this was really _his_ room. It was rather disappointing to say that even an immortal person would be death tired due to lack of blood in his capillaries. Hidan wanted a nice long nap after losing so much of blood carrying out his sacrificial ceremonies.

The silver haired man slipped his cloak off his body, dropping the bloodied cloth material onto the floor. He'll get someone to clean those red stains later. Now, sleep was more important. Leaning his scythe on the wall, he grinned proudly at his weapon. Always his faithful companion during his slaughters for Jashin-sama.

Now, the cloak less and chest naked Hidan moved towards the black and red bed. He once again breathed a sigh of relief. He would be having nightmares if everything around him was fucking pink. Yes, Hidan hated pink. He didn't care if his eyes have a slight tint of pink either.

He didn't even realize there was a small figure sleeping soundlessly on the bed. Hidan jumped onto the comfy bed, springs squeaking supporting his weight. Luckily, he didn't crush the slumbering person.

Hidan stretched his body like a cat and rolled over to his left side. To come face to face with a pink haired girl. Correction, sleeping pink haired girl.

"_**What the hell!"**_

He hissed in a low voice and pulled back quickly for fear of this unknown woman in _his_ bed. He observed her for a few seconds. No reaction from the pinkette, good. Hidan grinned again, showing his white and perfect teeth. He edged closer towards the sleeping beauty and poked her in the forehead.

"Who's this hot vixen?"

He asked himself as he scanned her again. Remarkable pink hair. Soft and smooth porcelain skin. Small and slender body but with toned muscles. Hidan frowned when he saw a few scars on her left arm. He brushed his thumb over her cuts. Obviously, this girl is a ninja and a powerful one. He sensed her overwhelming chakra but it was pressed down by something.

He wondered what colour her eyes are. He hoped that it wasn't red. Her outfit was already in many shades of red. Humorously, Hidan thought that it matched the pinkette quite well. He imagined her soaked in blood, it was a pleasant sight. Beautiful in red, indeed.

His violet eyes glowed with slight mischief and interest. He just couldn't wait until he can get acquainted with her. That is after the pink haired goddess wakes up. The silver haired man gazed at the pinkette with a smirk on his face.

The need to sleep was washing over him. Hidan brushed the pink locks away from the beauty's face, admiring her features. There was a pang of emotion in his chest, he couldn't differentiate it. Almost the same emotion when he was slaughtering humans for Jashin-sama. The happy and joyful feeling. _Pleasure_? Hell, no.

"This woman will be the death of me." With a groan, Hidan dropped his arms above his head and began snoring. The pinkette beside him was hardly affected by his rough movements.

And this was the first time Hidan had a profound interest with pink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura woke up a few minutes later. Imagine waking up cuddling with a drop dead gorgeous and mysterious guy. A very hot half naked guy to be exact. His silver haired fell down, framing his face making him look like an angel. The sleeping look on his face made him so damn innocent.

_Don't trust anyone with good looks._

Sakura's eyes widened when her face was pressed to his toned chest. She was at loss of words. She didn't even know who this strange man was. How the heck did he end up in the same bed with her? Then, she remembered what happened before she blacked out.

"That Uchiha bastard." The pinkette growled but her voice was shut off by the silver haired man's firm chest. A strong pair of masculine arms wrapped around her, low enough to touch her bottom, she realized. Sakura mumbled. She felt his hands cupping her ass and immediately she hissed, narrowing her emerald orbs viciously.

The screaming voices in her head threatened to burst out. But no, she couldn't risk attracting all the Akatsuki to this room. That would complicate this situation even more than it was now. In short, Sakura was in deep shit trouble. She opened her mouth and let out a silent hiss when Hidan pulled her closer and his face rubbed hers.

"Someone save me." Sakura sighed, putting her hands covering her face in embarrassment. "I'd rather die now."

.

.

.

.

.

Her prayer was answered when the door was thrown open by someone. Sakura could sense the radiating chakra from the intimidating person.

"Love?"

Sakura gasped and looked over Hidan's shoulder.

"Are you awake?"

There stood Madara Uchiha with a startled look on his face. Then, it was slowly replaced by a dark frown. He was glaring holes into poor Hidan. Sakura could feel the hatred coming from the raven haired beauty.

Of course, the pinkette didn't miss out the foul word forming from Madara's mouth. _Fuck_. And judging from the look on his face and the way his shoulders were tensed up, this wasn't going to end up in a good way.

This is bad.

* * *

><p>Phew , sorry for taking so long to update !<p>

Now, aren't you curious what's going to happen to Hidan ? Only if you REVIEW !

And who's the next Akatsuki ?

_xSakuraWings_


	6. Guiding You

HAHA , FINALLY AN UPDATE . Again , sorry it took so long !

Since I skipped school today , I found the time to finish writing one chapter for your entertainment :)

Urmm , my exams aren't finished yet until next week .

So, see you til then .

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers In The _**D**_ark

Sakura x Akatsuki

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

"_Why are you shaking? __**Weakling**__."_

"_I-I.."_

"_You're trembling like a leaf, __**kunoichi**__."_

"_I'm scared.."_

"_Of the dark? __**How foolish**__."_

"_N-No.."_

"_What are you afraid of then?"_

"_Of being alone."_

"_You're not, I am here. __**Don't be so simple minded."**_

…

..

.

Absent-minded fool.

Madara was practically shooting arrows and kunais through Hidan's sleeping form. To his dismay, the albino man was still sleeping soundly like a baby, snoring slightly. How dare that Jashinist bastard touch his Sakura-chan. How dare he even sleep on the same bed with her? He shall pay greatly for his insolence, Madara swore silently to himself.

Without a word, he disappeared from the doorstep and reappeared right next to the bed. As swift as a ninja would be, Madara pulled Sakura safely off Hidan's hands and into his arms without waking the silver haired Akatsuki up. But the Uchiha was hoping that his powerful death glare was scary enough to wake him up. Too bad Hidan's eyes were closed.

"Madara-san.."

The pinkette's soft angelic voice brought Madara back to his senses. The black beauty was so absorbed in his thoughts about murdering Hidan without Pein knowing so, he didn't even realized that his lovely goddess was in his arms. Madara's lips twisted up into a smirk when he noticed the pinkish hue spread across the pinkette's cheeks.

Hidan brushed his fingers through his slick hair again, his narrowed eyes glaring knives at the Uchiha. He was still a bit drowsy when he first opened his eyes. Opening his left eye, he scanned for the pink haired girl on his bed. But to his horror, she wasn't there anymore. Then, full realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Who the fuck took his angel?_

The silver haired Jashinist bolted up from his bed, eyes alert. But what he found instead was his pink angel trapped in the hands of the Uchiha bastard. Correction, _Madara_ Uchiha bastard. Hidan could feel his blood boiling watching the sly Madara putting his finger on _his_ angel's lips.

"OI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER, _BASTARD_?"

The albino man's loud cursing had successfully made Madara stopped his advances on Sakura. Hidan didn't miss the look of relief on the pinkette's face when the raven haired man dropping his hand. But to Hidan's surprise, the man purposely wrapped his hands around the pinkette's waist and pulled her closer to his body. The look on Hidan's face was priceless.

There was a smug look on Madara's face as he spoke, "She's _mine_, you mutt." His Sharingan was activated and swirling wildly at the albino man threatening and yet daring him to come snatch his goddess. To increase Hidan's anger, Madara buried his face onto the crook of Sakura's neck earning a shock gasp from the pinkette.

"Fuck you!"

Inwardly, Sakura was groaning and smacking her head. What had she done to deserve this kind of unwanted attention? Then again, she was already feeling hot with Madara's warm breath on her neck and his long spiky hair touching her face was tickling her. Plus, she could hear, no _feel_ the thumping of his heart and it was driving her insane.

Madara chuckled, amused by Sakura's reaction. In the end, this pinkette would never fail to amuse him. Oh, how much he wanted to touch her more. Kiss her. Feel her. He nuzzled his face more on her neck enjoying her sharp gasp. Poor girl, she was already trembling.

"Let me go, Madara-san."

Sakura didn't know why, but she absolutely detested what Madara was doing now to her. No wait, she detested Madara because he was the Akatsuki. She detested Akatsuki. Blinking her emerald orbs a few times, she remembered why she hated them. She _hates_ them. Akatsuki.

Noticing the way Sakura's emerald orbs darkened, Madara pulled away from her with a questioning look on his face. It then replaced by a worried look. "What's wrong, love?" He grasped her face with both of his strong hands, as if checking if he had accidentally hurt her somewhere. _God, this girl is definitely making the legendary Madara go weak_, he silently mused to himself.

Even Hidan had quiet down. As much as he wanted to steal his pink angel from the Madara bastard, he just stopped himself when he saw the expression on her face. What was that emotion called again? Something that Hidan couldn't differentiate. Violet eyes widened when he remembered that emotion. It was one that he left behind long ago after becoming Akatsuki.

_**Hate**_.

"Love?"

Emerald orbs narrowed like slits as she slapped away his hands like they were poison. Deep in her chest, a growl was fighting its way out. Poor Madara was somehow taken aback and shocked by her sudden change of behavior. Sakura was usually gentle and quiet with him. What happened?

Her pink locks were covering her eyes and her lips were pressed in a thin line. "Don't touch me." Her voice spat out full of venom. It was cold and distant. "Get the hell away from me, Uchiha."

Hearing her voice laced with so much hatred, Madara froze but his face was still calm. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her hatred and anger. He dropped his hands back to his sides but his crimson orbs still staring intently at her dark emerald ones.

Hidan stood there, mouth wide as if he was struck by lightning. His awe gaze had never left her. He was still enjoying the way she was glaring at the Madara bastard. And guess what? He found _the one._

Now that everyone was silent, Sakura's orbs scanned Madara. To her dismay, his facial expression was one of those calm ones, never breaking down in their composure. _Damn_ him, damn Akatsuki. She stomped her way out of her room and slammed the door hard enough until the hinges came off.

"What a sexy minx. What's her fucking name?"

It was oblivious to Hidan that Madara wasn't feeling rejected or anything. In fact, the reason why he himself had taken a liking to his pink haired beauty was because of her fiery attitude and the enchanting aura she radiates when she was angry. Now that his beloved Sakura-chan was back to her temperamental self he was much more grateful.

"You know what Madara bastard? I think I'll fucking find out myself."

"Stay away from my love."

"I don't feel any fucking love from her for you."

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

_No._

_No!_

_NO!_

She swore never to cry again. She would never break down. _Not in front of the Akatsuki, _she gritted her teeth. Sakura could feel her tears wanting to burst out but she kept in it. She didn't even realize that she accidentally slammed into another Akatsuki and just kept running.

_They are cold-blooded killers._

_They killed my friends._

_Everyone._

So many voices were shouting and screaming in her head. Telling her not to give in to the Akatsuki. They were murderers of Konoha. And they would kill her off one day just like what they did to her friends.

_Murderers._

The word kept echoing in her mind. The tears had already started to fall, it was too late. Sakura was frustrated and somewhere deep inside her heart she just wished that she didn't care.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hic_.

"Did you hear that? **The annoying crying sounds.** Of course."

Zetsu was already annoyed enough that it was his turn today to look after a certain pinkette. When he went to her room, all he found was Hidan who had a dreamy look on his face and the door was completely broken. And now, there was this sobbing sound coming from the corner of the hall.

_Hic_.

"**Hmmm.** What is it?"

The black Zetsu licked his lips in a delicious manner. Yellow eyes shone with a tint of excitement and _hunger_.

"**I smell something good to eat.** We shall see. **We shall feast."**

He turned over to the corner, ready to attack. The sweet smell of his prey was too much for him. He simply must have a bite. He spotted a flash of pink sitting at the corner of the hall. The annoying sobs were coming from the pink object.

"**What is this?"**

Just hearing the menacing voice, her pink head snapped up and found his yellow orbs. She didn't need another hint to know that this plant man was another Akatsuki. Hell, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

She wanted so badly to tell him to leave her alone but she just couldn't stop trembling. Her eyes were already puffed and red. The hiccup she was getting wasn't helping her either. For now, Sakura could only stare cautiously at the plant man.

Zetsu found it quite amusing that this kunoichi really had pink hair. Surprisingly, her emerald orbs blended nicely with the obnoxious pink hair. His eyes roamed over her shaking form, taking in her feminine form. One thing he liked the most was her soft creamy skin.

"Sakura Haruno? **You look tasty."**

_Hic._

She nodded. Maybe if she listened to him, he would leave her alone, Sakura thought.

_Hic._

"I'm **Zetsu**. Leader informed me that today will be my turn to _**eat**_ watch over you." He said formally, not going any closer to her. His yellow orbs just looking at her like bright lights.

Sakura nodded once more, getting up slowly on her knees. She didn't know why, but she couldn't tear herself away from his yellow orbs. They were too stunning. Heck, she'd never met anyone else with yellow coloured eyes. She hiccupped again.

Curiosity rose up within of Zetsu. Why was she crying in the first place? But he decided that it would be none of his business. He was just assigned to look after her for one day. Then, he would go out and hunt for human food. He grinned sadistically inside.

_Hic._

_Hic. _

"Stop that. **Before I kill you, kunoichi.**"

Sakura was a bit scared for Zetsu. He was so well known for being a cannibal in Akatsuki. She didn't want to get eaten alive. Ouch. Feeling another hiccup coming from her chest, she covered her mouth with both hands. The pinkette shut her eyes.

Her reaction was very amusing to Zetsu other than her pink hair of course. The word cute went through his mind but he decided to use _adorable_ to describe her. Yes, Sakura looked deliciously adorable.

_Hic_.

Horror lit up in her emerald orbs as she felt a flare in his chakra. Zetsu was advancing on her with his predator instincts. She had no idea what she did but her Inner was telling her to run.

**SLAM.**

Too late. She was slammed onto the cold war painfully with him standing above her. His eyes glinted dangerously having a stare down with her. His lips twisted into a seductive smirk and his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

_Hic_.

"Since you couldn't stop it, **I will stop it for you kunoichi."**

Before she had a chance to deny him and his stupid smirk, his hands grabbed her face pulling her hard and fast to smash onto his. He completely knocked the oxygen out of her breath when his lips were pressed onto hers in a demanding kiss. Zetsu's hand was grabbing the back of her neck making sure she wouldn't escape from the kiss.

Just as she thought she was going to die from the lack of oxygen, they were both sinking onto the ground. Sakura's helpless scream was silence by his mouth. In her head, she was cursing the Akatsuki member to rot in hell after she rips off his face.

.

.

* * *

><p>End of chapter .<p>

And that's some **MadaSaku** and **ZetsuSaku** for you :D

Yeap , who'll be the next member ? Review and vote .

_xSakuraWings_


	7. Never Alone

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO .

FINALLY , UPDATED ! :D Yeap , the chapters are short . It's because this is pretty much of a short story with each chapter featuring one or more Akatsuki members . Just don't cry at the end of the chapter x) It's pretty much of a cliffhanger AGAIN ! MUAHAHA , ENJOY .

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

_Sakura x Akatsuki_

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

….

"T-They're all _dead_.. **Akatsuki** killed them.."

"But **you're** still alive, my dear."

"I would rather _die_ than to stay with you monsters."

"Is that how you behave towards your saviors, cherry blossom?"

….

…

..

.

"_What_ the-"

Sakura latched on to his closest body part- his neck as Zetsu sank into the depth of darkness. The pink haired girl choked back a scream as she buried her face onto her neck and both her legs curled around his waist. Afraid of the dark, she squeezed her eyes shut and let her thoughts wander.

'_Great, I look like a koala now.'_

'_**Incorrect. More like a sexy koala hanging onto a sexy beast.'**_

Hearing her Inner's comment about Zetsu's hard chiseled chest made Sakura's face went hot. True, she was pressing herself to him afraid that if she let go, he might drop her into the dark tunnel of eternity. She heard a low growl from him when his hands hooked themselves around her hips.

The pinkette was going to voice out her protest until her eyesight was blinded with a bright light. Immediately, Sakura's eyes slammed shut and hid her face on the crook of Zetsu's neck again. If anyone saw them now, they would be mistaken as a couple for nuzzling _affectionately_.

As much as the twin-personality cannibal loved the feel of the pinkette's feminine body against his, he would not tolerate himself if he lost control here. He spoke in a deep delicious baritone, "We're here now. **You smell **_**good**_**.** You may open your eyes. **I feel like **_**licking**_** that skin of yours."**

Emerald orbs opened as she gasped. Sakura quickly released her arms and unhooked her legs around his torso. She jumped down away from him gracefully like a cat. Still blushing furiously, she stood in a defensive pose with eyes narrowed in determination and an unseeing glow to it. And the pink haired girl did that in less than three seconds.

His yellow orbs observed her in some sort of fascination and curiosity. Black Zetsu chuckled at the pinkette's antiques. White Zetsu decided to be silent as he regarded her with an unknown emotion. The next sentence he asked her was quite unpredictable. "Are you **afraid** of _**me**_?"

It caught her off guard. Sakura had never seen anyone with that expression nowadays. Then, it clicked in her mind like a missing piece of memory she had forcefully push away in her mind. That emotion, the look in his eyes, she had seen those once but in a different pair of eyes. It reminded her of Naruto, the lonely kid who had no friends because he was the dangerous Kyuubi vessel. It reminded her of Gaara, the bloodthirsty Suna-nin who just wanted love.

"Loneliness." Sakura whispered, staring right into Zetsu's orbs. "You're lonely." She bit her lip when he stiffened. Had she said something wrong to stir the Akatsuki up? If so, she was so dead then. But she had been through this all, the loneliness, the pain and everything. Sakura Haruno was strong. She could survive through it all.

Zetsu could not believe it. How could this obnoxious pink haired girl just see through him so easily like he was a book? What was her name again? _Ah, yes. Sakura Haruno. _He glared at her as she approached him with a gentle look in her eyes. It was too much for him until he had to turn away from her gaze.

"Zetsu." Her voice was absolutely mind-blowing when she was saying his name. It the perfect moment as Sakura's hand brushed his arm in a comforting manner. "You're not alone." She said, her big doe eyes staring up at him innocently. "I'll be your companion." His heart stilled seeing that beautiful serene smile directed at him. The split-personality cannibal had to push down his urge to ravish her right there and then.

Sakura patted him like an old friend. "Even if you're an _Akatsuki_," she gritted her teeth in hatred. "I see no harm if I make friends." Damn, she blamed her weakness. She couldn't just throw everything at him if he gave her that look in the eye!

Zetsu's eyebrow raised in a questioning manner as she strangely began to mutter things to herself. Did she have a dual personality like him too? However, his professionalism took over. "We're in the village now. **I shall feast.** Leader-sama informed me that you had to shop for some new belongings?"

Sakura nodded. Apparently, Pein was a nice guy underneath those piercings. Correction, **hot smoking** piercings.

.

..

…

* * *

><p><em>Hear the whispers in the dark<em>

_Whispers in the dark_

_The whispers in the dark_

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

.

"_Don't even think of running away. __**I'll eat you alive.**__ I'll be watching you. __**Your every step.**__"_

That egoistic plant man Zetsu.

He left just like that after leaving a threatening and stalker-like message.

She puffed her cheeks out, looking like a sulking child as she stomped her way down the streets of Konoha. Sakura deliberately stopped. She stood there blankly, staring at the destroyed mountains, no more signs of any face sculptures there.

The faces of the Hokages weren't there _anymore_.

Tsunade's shissou wasn't there _anymore_.

Naruto's face should've been there. Not _anymore_.

There was no one else to protect Konoha _anymore_.

And it was _all_.

_Their_.

Fault.

A sense of bitterness rose inside her. She could hate, detest, and _loathe_ the Akatsuki for all she wants to but strangely, Sakura knew deep inside one thing- there was no point of doing so now. They were gone. They would never come back. And she just _knew_ that Naruto, if he was still somehow alive would convince her to just forget everything and move on in life.

"_We just have to look into the future, Sakura-chan!" _She remembered that contagious smile of his._ " The past is the past and in the future, I'll become the Hokage one day, 'tebayo!"_

"Naruto_._"

Just after she whispered his name, all her walls came crumbling down into pieces. She fell. She broke. Her best friend, her team mate, her _brother, _she missed everything about him and she just wished that he was still here.

Sakura didn't care if Zetsu was somewhere lurking around observing her. She needed to release this overwhelming feeling. With a choked sound, the pinkette dropped to her knees in front of the civilians walking down the street. And with every second passed, more teardrops fell onto the dry soil.

"Mama, look at the pretty girl! Why's she on the ground?"

"Shush, Junko! Let's head home, dear."

"Okay, mama!"

The older woman turned to look at Sakura's form and gave the pinkette a small comforting smile. Unknown to her, the woman was actually one of the patients that Sakura had healed during the war with Akatsuki._ "Sakura-san.. Please be strong."_

Ironically, Sakura recalled doing the same thing somewhere before Pein had found her- with her head down and her knees on the ground, screaming and crying her broken heart out. As much as she hated to admit it, the moment Pein found her, a tugging feel in her heart told her she wouldn't be alone anymore.

And how true it was.

Sakura hit the ground with her fist without any chakra. Wincing in pain when she realized she hadn't put on her medic gloves today. The river of blood flowing from her knuckles stained the soil with a dark red colour. She let more tears fall from her beautiful orbs until there were on more.

"What do we have here?"

A velvety dark, sensual voice greeted her. The pink haired girl shivered hearing the delicious tone of his voice. Partly, she blamed her Inner. With her head still down, she saw a pair of foot in ninja scandals of neatly black-painted toe nails. Sakura growled, knowing that this man was an Akatsuki member. And hearing the voice she knew that this wasn't Zetsu.

She froze when something brushed her pink locks. Then, she heard him chuckle. And damn, even his chuckle was so attractively seducing.

"It's been so long, hasn't it? Indeed, we meet again, little girl."

Little girl?

There was only one person who would call her that. And that person belonged to Akatsuki. The very same man whom she had defeated in a heated battle together with Chiyo baa sama. The only person insane enough to turn himself into a living puppet. The maniacal Akatsuki who enjoyed turning other people into his own puppets. And this person was standing right in front of her.

"Akasuna no Sasori." _Why are you still alive?_

She kept this question to herself though, she didn't want to pick up another fight with this master puppeteer. But with that cocky smirk on the red head's face, Sakura might change her mind soon enough. It was a little too late to realize that she was still on her knees right in front of this attractive red head.

"Begging your master to let you live, little girl? It might work."

That was the last straw.

Very soon enough, her fist would be meeting that stupid smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori's<strong> a cocky bastard , I know but that's what makes him hot ;)

What will happen between the two old enemies ? Will **Zetsu** come in and stop them ? Will **Pein** be jealous of Madara touching his Sakura ? Will **Hidan** try to pry Sakura's attention for himself ? Will **Itachi** actually get mad ? Will **Deidara** put claybombs into Sasori's pants ? HAHA .

You will know in the next chapter , ONLY IF you REVIEW ;D

_xSakuraWings_


	8. Waiting Love

**[Disclaimer]** I do not own Naruto .

Here you go ! More **AkaSaku** action for you all :D I dedicate this chapter specially for those SasoSaku fans , hope you all enjoy this ! A hate-love relationship blossoms for our most unlikely enemy-couple . Thanks for all your support , love you guys so much ! So, here I wrote a much longer chapter than the usual ones , start reading ! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

Akatsuki x Sakura

* * *

><p>How long has it been?<p>

No, he couldn't remember. It was just too many sleepless nights and never ending dreams of his featuring this pink haired spitfire. And today might just be his lucky day.

Sasori heard from his loudmouth partner that Pein had brought in a slave for the Akatsuki but he just didn't have time to spare just to find out the news. What caught his attention was when Deidara had told him that the girl had a unique hair colour of pink that contrasted beautifully with her emerald pools.

What Sasori no Akasuna predicted was indeed true.

Here right in front of his sight, on her knees was none other than the painstakingly breath taking beauty he had battled against years ago. Smirking, he took in her new features. She was much prettier than their first meeting in the caves. No, she was a .. _goddess_.

When his eyes made contact with hers, there was a spark. Yes, this is what he wanted all along.

"Maybe if you beg, I might let you off." He smugly stated. "But there'll be a small _punishment_ for you."

And there it was.

What he craved for to be his eternal art.

Those passionate eyes with a burning fire behind them. Like a black hole, it will suck you in. Like a moth attracted to light, you will not be able to pull away. Like Sakura Haruno, you will not escape her wraith.

She got up to her feet, shaking her fist at him, obviously pissed off by his arrogant talk. "When my fist meets your face, you won't even _be_ able to beg!"

Sasori calmly stepped backwards, just in case if she really _did_ want to land a punch on his face. Judging by the look on Sakura's face, she'd just do more than that.

"Temper, temper. Have you not changed, little girl?" The red head closed his eyes and chuckled.

Sakura was not amused. Why did Akatsuki members pop out on the worst time? And why can't Sasori just drop dead? And why did he just have to be so _**delicious**_ looking? And why did he have to be so devilishly _**handsome**_ with his dishevelled red hair and those half lidded hazel eyes –

"And you'll be the one begging when you're under my mercy."

The pinkette blinked, shoving her Inner thoughts away and found Sasori's face a few inches closer to hers. Sakura froze – the most gorgeous yet cocky smirk and intense hazel orbs made her breath hitched.

And the sentence Sasori just mentioned a few seconds ago sounded so wrong when he said it using his deep masculine voice.

Sakura flushed fiercely at their proximity. "G-Get away from me.."

Sasori seemed to sense her increasing heat and asked. "Are you nervous?" His smirk intensifying.

"No, I'm not!" She growled, raising her hand to punch that smirk off his face, not the least worried that she could easily break his nose or face that instant.

The master puppeteer caught her wrist easily and pulled her closer to his body. A few chakra strings attached themselves around Sakura's body, halting her movement. He wrapped his other hand around her waist, making her lean towards him.

Sasori's half lidded gaze was focused on her. "Yes, you are." He blew his hot breath into her ear on purpose. "It's pretty obvious, _Sakura_." He told her haughtily, a naughty glint in his eyes.

'_**OH MY GOD. JUMP HIM, LIKE NOW. YOU'RE WASTING THIS CHANCE!'**_

'_He's a puppet, Inner. He can't-'_

'_**Are you sure 'bout that? Mr. Hotshot here's practically breathing on us!'**_

Suddenly, Sakura felt her anger washing away to be replaced by curiosity. "How are you alive?" she asked, feeling his head pulled back to stare at her.

"I thought you were a medic-nin, little girl." Sasori said tonelessly, obviously annoyed. He twitched his finger, bringing her hand forward to place it on his left chest. She gasped, feeling her own hand touching his body. A dark rumble of amusement escaped him.

"Can you feel it?"

She blushed deeper thinking that he was talking about his firm muscles behind his dark vest. Finally understanding his words, she could faintly feel a soft beating coming from his chest. A rhythm of a heartbeat.

"You're no longer a-"

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Sasori spat back, his voice icy.

Sakura was taken aback by his sudden coldness. True, she had once killed him in a fight and now he was back and strangely still alive. Sasori no Akasuna was alive and standing but no longer was he, his own eternal art.

Sasori was human again.

She knew it was no point getting all riled up for this. It had happened. He was human now. Letting out a deep breath, Sakura started to lecture him. "You listen, I-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She noticed Sasori stiffening hearing that familiar voice and muttering something about annoying brats. Sakura looked up from her position in Sasori's arms and saw a long haired blonde coming their way.

"Deidara?" It came out more like a squeak. The sudden arrival of another Akatsuki made her chakra flare, easily snapping all of Sasori's chakra strings and earning herself the freedom to move. Without hesitation, she pushed the red head off her all the while glaring at him.

The blonde stood awkwardly in the middle of the pinkette and the read head who seemed to have a glaring war going on. Deidara observed Sakura who had a light blush on her face and Sasori with a small tilt of his lips. Sakura grumbled to herself and turned to face Deidara.

"Deidara, what're you doing here?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Annoying brat." Sasori's gaze had a malicious glint. He wasn't so happy that his blonde partner had disturbed their talk.

"Speak for yourself, puppet boy." Sakura snorted at the red head.

"Apparently your common sense is lacking, girl. I'm no longer a puppet." He countered back, the same cocky look on his face.

"Well, you lack self-conscious, arrogant asshole!" She growled, ready to pound him under the ground if it wasn't for Deidara who held her still.

"Sakura, un!" The blonde who held her arms up, called her name. "What's with you?" He cocked his head to the side to stare down at her. "And what's with him?" Deidara narrowed his eyes at Sasori who stared back coldly.

The pink haired beauty pointed a jabbing finger at Sasori. "He started it!"

Sasori's smirk fell, taking a step closer to those two. "How mature of you, little girl."

"I'm not little!" Sakura kicked her legs wildly at the red head but failed to land a kick on him. Deidara's hold was strong enough to keep her in place. "You have no idea what I've gone through. How much _pain_ and suffering I had to take!" She hissed, hatred taking over her again. "How much I hate _you_ all for doing this to me."

Using her super strength, she pried Deidara's arms off her and standing still, hands fisted to the side, intent to finish her speech for Sasori. Her eyes were threatening to burst with tears again but no, she had enough. She had cried enough.

"And don't you dare call me little again." Her tone turned dark and venomous.

Sasori stood there, rooted on the ground as though he was shocked hearing those words coming from his beautiful Sakura. He had never expected her to lash out so verbally on him. Something must have happened during the war. According to his observation, she must have lost something.

And Sasori was always right.

Deidara was stunned beyond words. He felt guilty again. Whenever he sees her like this, it hurts him too. And all he could do was blame himself and the Akatsuki for doing this to her.

"Sakura-chan.." He let his fingers brushed her arms gently, making sure he wasn't forcing anything on her. He smiled slightly when he felt her muscles relaxed under his touch. Deidara was the closest Akatsuki member to her. He understood her feelings.

"I've overreacted, haven't I?" Sakura blinked sheepishly at the red head and blonde. "I'm sorry." She looked down to her shoes in shame. It was hard to control her pent up emotions sometimes, there were like a raging tsunami waves hard to subdue.

Just when Deidara was about to comfort her with his words, another presence made himself clear behind them.

"Sakura, are you done with your shopping? **Are these two bothering you?** **I'll tear their limbs apart and eat them."**

"Zetsu." The red head greeted the venus flytrap.

The plant man nodded at them. "Deidara. Sasori."

The pink haired kunoichi was on the verge of dying. First, Sasori couldn't stop making snide comments. Then, Deidara comes in and makes things even worse. Now, Zetsu.

Sakura told the split personality Zetsu sweetly. "No, Zetsu. I haven't started on anything yet." _**How can I when I'm flanked with two superhot guys like them?**_ Inner Sakura was a hormonal craze girl.

Zetsu stared at her for a while. Then, he nodded. "I'll assist you then, Sakura since I'm in charge of you for today." Sakura swore she saw his yellow orbs twinkled with amusement as Deidara and Sasori glared. **"As for you two flesh bags, you can get lost." **

Zetsu grinned in satisfaction watching the two artists leave. Deidara whispered something in Sakura's ears making her blush slightly and whack his arm before leaving. Sasori didn't spare a single glance at Sakura as he left with his partner. Zetsu knew the puppeteer was jealous.

She watched Sasori's back as his form slowly disappeared from her view. Smiling, she looked at Zetsu who gave her devious grin in return. He wasn't that bad, Sakura told herself.

"Well?" She arched a slender eyebrow at him. "You're going to walk with me right?" His lack of response was a yes. "What about that green thing on top of your head?" Her gaze went up at his protruding venus flytrap.

Zetsu blinked silently at her. Closing his eyes, she watched as the flytrap was sinking back into his shoulders and soon it was gone. He presented her with another one of his infamous grins.

"**Better**?"

"Yes, much better." Sakura smiled, pulling his hand into hers, intertwining them together. Soon, they were walking down the streets hand in hand.

.

.

..

...

"We'll patch up your wounds. Your pain. Everything that hurts you. We'll take it away, _Sakura."_

"Promise?"

"Until our last breath."

...

..

.

.

Pein growled, snapping his pen into half. "What do you mean by Hidan sleeping with Sakura in _his_ bed?" He grabbed Madara's cloak, dragging him closer to his glaring eyes.

The raven haired man innocently put both his hands up in a surrender manner. "Don't hate the good guy here, Pein."

The pierced leader glared deeper. "And you're saying you didn't lay a single finger on her then?" Pein resisted the urge to slam the Uchiha's face onto his desk. He didn't want to ruin his favourite desk just to hurt Madara, just not worth it.

Madara's fingers closed around Pein's wrist, twisting hard. "What if I did?" He sneered, enjoying the way Pein groaned and pulled his hand away in pain. He brushed his cloak to straighten it, and then he circled Pein like a predator. His winning smirk playing on his lips.

The Akatsuki Leader plopped down on his chair, drumming his fingers on his forehead and his eyes shut in thought. A few seconds later, he activated his Rinnengan glaring at the Uchiha but never making the move to attack. "I'll rip your fingers apart." Pein hissed, his ringed orbs darkening.

A loud laugh came from Madara as if Pein had just made a funny joke. "We'll see about that, Leader-_sama_." He mocked, expression challenging. "Which one of us will win the game in the end?" The black dots in his Sharingan began spinning. "The lovely cherry blossom."

Pein gripped the edges of his desk until his knuckles turned white. "Get out, Madara." He tried his best to control his tone. "We will not discuss this any further."

Madara emitted another laugh. "Someone's jealous." He said almost in a sing song voice. Chuckling as he closed the office door and walked down the hallways. His lips twitched up in a smirk, thoroughly enjoying Pein's reaction at his lovely Sakura.

"Oh, Itachi." The older Uchiha stopped, noticing another person leaning against the wall. Madara thought Itachi looked a little too calm and decided to stir him up. "Have you seen my darling Sakura?"

At that moment, Itachi's lips pursued into a thin line. He narrowed his eyes at his uncle before saying, "No."

Madara smirked wickedly. "Good, I hope you stay that way." Again, he laughed as he continued walking earning a Sharingan glare from Itachi.

_Indeed, dear Sakura has made the Akatsuki much more interesting._

* * *

><p>And there you go , a arrogant-cocky yet flirty Sasori bickering with our lead heroine, Sakura . A worried overprotective Deidara . A very mischievious Madara . A jealous Pein . And an angry Itachi .<p>

That just leaves our last two Akatsuki members - **Kisame** and **Kakuzu** . Who would meet Sakura first ? Your choice !

Review :D

_xSakuraWings_


	9. Holding You

I do not own.

Here it is! URGH, I've been writing this for three times but stupid document manager just won't save it properly! T_T

Anyways , here's some **PeinSaku, ItaSaku** & **HidaSaku** action - I dedicate this chapter to fans of those pairings :)

And for those who have been waiting and waiting for Kisame and Kakuzu to show up - today's your lucky day !

Enjoy reading ! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

Akatsuki x Sakura

* * *

><p><em>Your heart is mine,<em>

…

"We'll protect you."

…

_I'll be the one you hold,_

_I'll be the one you run to,_

…

"We'll always love you."

…

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

…

"We can, just like the ones before."

…

"_If only you will give us the chance."_

…

…

He pushed the wooden door slowly, careful not to make any noises. Like a silent shadow, he swept quietly into the dark room and towards the small figure under the bed covers. The moonlight from the window crept over his face, showing his most handsome features. The light was reflected back by his silver piercings, making him look every bit like a dark, fallen angel sneaking out from the shadows.

Pein could only take this much.

He wanted so badly to see his beloved pink haired angel. Sadly, all the paperwork pilling over his desk had demanded to be his top priority. Eversince he and his men had taken over Konoha, the villagers and the elders had no choice but to declare Pein as the village's leader.

The sly Uchiha demon hadn't been helping him much either, all Madara does is waste his time and fool around instead of acting like the true leader of Akatsuki. Hence, this leaves Pein with all the dull work.

He brushed strands of soft pink hair away from her face. This kunoichi, this incredibly distracting woman was in his mind – every day, every hour, every minute, and every _second_.

His ringed orbs roamed over his sleeping body, curled comfortably under the covers, pink hair spread like a halo, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took and her rosy lips parted slightly. A small smile surfaced on his face, making him look even more attractive.

"Sleep, my _tenshi_."

Pein bent and pushed her bangs up, away from her forehead. In a gentle way, he brushed his lips on her forehead. A sign of love and adoration. Slowly, he removed himself from her and touched her chin, his thumb brushing over her lips.

With a heavy sigh, he stood back up to leave his pink haired angel. Before shutting the door, he made sure that she was completely safe and sound from those horrid nightmares. At least, he knew that Sakura was feeling much better now compared to the time when he had first met her.

Outside, Pein leaned against the door. Seemingly happy that all his frustration was washed off so easily just seeing her slumbering peacefully, he pushed himself up and left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are _you_ here?"

If he wasn't any ordinary Uchiha, he would have flinch at her crass tone. Itachi wasn't any ordinary Uchiha. He was Itachi Uchiha, a well-known prodigy in Konoha before he slaughtered his whole clan and left.

He masked his hurt brilliantly, putting on a stoic facade and replied, "This is my home." He paused for a while before adding. "Sakura."

"Don't call me that." Emerald pools narrowed with insecurity and hate. "_Never_ call me that." The hand fisted next to her hip was shaking. "You don't deserve to call me that, Uchiha." She spoke out, words coming straight from her heart and the resolve in her eyes never once fading away.

Itachi had never felt so heartbroken.

Just when he thought he could make up for his mistakes for leaving her behind ten years ago, she rejected him. The pink haired medic wasn't even bothered to listen to him. It was like she came up with her own conclusion, pushing herself back into the darkness.

_No, I won't let her._

He was determined to let her know that he wouldn't stand by to see her hurt herself like this. He didn't want to see her go through the pain. It was just that much he could take. Even Itachi has his own limit.

Sakura bit her lip. Inside, she did feel a little guilty. Just a _little_. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't be mad at Itachi for long. Sakura was tough, pig-headed and strong-willed. There was another compassionate side of her – she could be kind, thoughtful and loving. There was just one thing she was bad at.

Harboring ill-feelings towards someone.

A low growl escaped from her lips. She sent a flying punch to the nearest wall making a huge dent in it. From the corner of her eye, Sakura glimpsed at the Uchiha only to find him unresponsive. Damn it, not even a wince!

"Look." She straightened up and met with him eye to eye. "Just give me some time." Her hard gaze softened. "I'm trying to put the past behind me, _all_ of it." Her voice trailed off as she shut her eyes, recalling the past events of what happened to her family and friends. "I'll try my best."

Sakura lowered her head a little, face stretching to a small smile. One so heartbreakingly beautiful. How someone so broken and battered can be the epitome of beauty itself? Itachi was bound speechless.

The wind blew with his black shiny hair, the one tied up into a low ponytail. "You'll have all the time in the world." His crimson orbs met her, extending a hand to brush her shoulder in a gentle way.

For the first time, Sakura Haruno had ever seen an Uchiha with _that_ intense, mesmerizing emotion in his crimson orbs. It took all her selfish pride not to place her hand onto his and use her other hand to caress his cheek.

"Thank you."She spoke in a whisper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidan spotted a sight of pink and knew immediately what he had to do. He pushed back a sly grin as his eyes trailed shamelessly upon her form, admiring every delicate curve around her body. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. A habit he did when he saw something he craved for.

He hid behind a tree, pushing himself up against the woody texture and masking his chakra efficiently. Sneakily, Hidan peeped quietly at the pinkette. He watched her and the _fucking_ Itachi _bastard_ Uchiha conversing with each other. With every step Itachi took, moving closer to Sakura, Hidan's violet orbs narrowed in malice. A sudden resentment surfaced inside of the Jashinist and he braced it fully.

"Why the hell is that bastard _touching_ her?" His black painted nails dragged across the tree barks leaving angry lines behind. He growled, still watching the two. "I'm going to sacrifice that _pansy_ to Jashin when I get my hands on him." His fingers grasped his weapon, feeling bloodlust taking over envy. "And I don't care what fucking shit Leader has to say."

When he heard a rustling sound, Hidan snapped his attention back to the two. He smirked as Sakura lifted Itachi's hand from her shoulder and turning to leave. He didn't wait any longer. As fast as he could, the silver haired man removed himself from his hiding place to chase after her. He was unaware that a pair of Sharingan was watching his every move.

"Oi!"

Maybe, she couldn't hear him.

"Hey! You, the pink one!"

Okay, so Hidan didn't know her real name.

"I'm fucking talking to you _pinky_!"

And with that, she ceased her movements. Apparently, Hidan didn't notice the pinkette stiffening hearing the stupid nickname he gave her. Sakura swirled around to face him, hair flying and eyes burning with rage. She supposed that he wasn't the least intimidated by her dangerous aura, was that a glint in his violet eyes?

"Who're you calling pinky? _You_ –"

In her pretty little pink head, she could hear Inner Sakura squealing at the amount of naked flesh the albino man was showing to her. Sakura fought tooth and nail to keep the amount pink dusting on her cheeks to the minimum. Faintly, she recognized the bright silver hair from somewhere. _Someone_.

"You're the one who slept with me!"

Wow, that sounded so wrong when she said that. Mentally, she berated herself for saying that out loud. Imagines of his innocent face sleeping beside her was popping into her mind and her face buried into his hard chest in an embrace.

'_**CHA! Time to get some MAN MEAT!'**_

Hearing her Inner's comment, Sakura frantically tore her gaze away from his toned, muscled chest. She couldn't help it if her blush had deepened to a darker shade of red. And from the growing smirk he was wearing, he definitely liked provoking her.

Like a big feline cornering his prey, Hidan loomed over her little form. "I don't fucking mind doing that again." He breathed next to her ear, chuckling at her shocked gasps. "Pleased to know that you remembered me, pinky." The handsome Akatsuki pulled away, trapping her with both hands. "I'm Hidan."

"Hi.._dan_..?" Sakura squeaked out timidly, feeling so weird that she was indeed threatened by the dark glint in his eyes. She swallowed a scream when his fingers grabbed a fist of her hair roughly and brought her towards his face. Oh, she was so going to pound his face later. Even if his face was unbearably good looking.

'_**We're getting some wicked action, girl!'**_

"Say it again." The silver haired man's nose touched her right cheek. "I fucking liked that." Hidan tightened his grip on her hand but not hard enough to hurt.

"Get your hands off me." Sakura hissed, feeling her embarrassment washing away. A new feeling rose inside her and she was ready to pummel this pervert under the ground. And to think that the first time she laid eyes on him, she thought he was an angel. _Hell_ no.

"You're a little feisty vixen aren't you?"

"That's enough, Hidan. Leave the kunoichi alone."

Sakura finally started breathing properly. Glad that Hidan released the grip on her hand and removed himself from her. God, she thought she was going to be molested here. Damn, just when she was about to break his nose, she was interrupted.

"I can do whatever I fucking like, money grubber!"

The pink haired medic was greeted by the sight of two taller men, clad in Akatsuki cloaks. One of them had stitches all over his body and her interest was piped when she saw him wearing a mask over his mouth. Sakura was curious if his mouth had stitches too. Realizing she was ogling at him, she pried her gaze to the other Akatsuki male.

This one was weird. No, weird couldn't be used to describe him. He was unique, his skin was a light colour of blue and he had gills on the two sides of his cheeks. Sakura's urge to touch them was thrown aside when the blue skinned man flashed a wide grin at her. She blinked at the row of white, sharp teeth exposed to her.

"See something you like?"

Sakura couldn't help but notice that he was bulkier than the stitched man. Well, if she could only see what he hid under his cloak –

'_**DO IT, GIRL. TAKE IT OFFFF!'**_

'_Gah!'_

She was on the edge of pulling her hair and running away like a mad woman. A piece of her hair was tugged up in someone's finger. Her vision now was only covered with red clouds on black fabric. The pinkette lifted her head and gaped.

"Is this your natural hair colour, shrimp?"

She felt a vein popping on her forehead. "I'm not a shrimp!" Sakura growled, shoving the bigger male aside. Easily she used her super strength to make him stumbled backwards a few steps away from her. She smiled smugingly.

The blue skinned man's eyes were wide, almost unbelieving that this little kunoichi had this much power in her. Then, all hell went lose when he laughed. Loud and clear.

The stitched male scoffed before glaring at Hidan. "We're here to take her home, Kisame, not fool around." He dug a hand into his pocket, scandals clicking as he turned around. He looked behind his shoulder, waiting for them to follow him.

Hidan was muttering something under his breath. With a mocking sigh, he drove his hands through his silver hair and took a few strides to catch up with this partner. "Hell, Kisame, get moving. Bastard Kakuzu here is dying to go back to see his beloved money."

"Fine, fine." Kisame said, waving a hand in the air. He bowed a little, making sure he was looking at Sakura on the same level, the same grin on his face. "Come on, little kunoichi. It's my turn to look over you today."

If she was any normal kunoichi, she would have fainted when Kisame grabbed her waist effortlessly and slung her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, ignoring her loud protests all the way back to their home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada<strong>_ !

Finally Sakura meets all the Akatsuki members. What's going to happen after this?

I'm thinking of writing a few more chapters before ending this story. Some bonding time for Sakura and the Akatsuki.

Any suggestions? Feel free to review and give your comments.

Until then!

_xSakuraWings_


	10. Falling Hearts

__**Disclaimer : **I do not own.

**A/N : **Suprisingly, I've finished this quicker than I thought. I've mentioned this before - my exams are starting on the 8th and I'll be busy studying instead of writing. It's just going to be 3 days. Then it'll be over. Back to the story ; I've been thinking of adding more chapters and more _fluffy romantic moments_ with Akatsuki members and Sakura before the end comes. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

Akatsuki x Sakura

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

...

"We won't let you fall out of our hands."

"Then let me fall out of your _hearts_."

...

...

..

.

"Repeat that sentence," Sakura said in a sweet, sugary voice the one she used when she was on the brink of ripping someone's arm off, "and I'll tear _your_ head off, Pein." She wasn't bothered to address him with respect.

The sword welder winced hearing the harsh threat. Kisame felt the need to whistle in order keep the suffocating tension from growing, but he didn't. And if a certain _pinky_ wouldn't know when to keep your mouth shut, he would have to drag her out. Literally.

"Sakura." The pierced male drawled out. "I am not giving you a choice." His face was straight, not showing any emotion at all. "I am merely informing you of your job and duties as the Akatsuki's medic."

Just hearing Pein's voice pronounce her name in a deep murmur made her heart jump. She saw his lips twitching. Did his he smirk at her? All the truth behind his talk made her realised how utterly foolish and idiotic she had been all this time. She was just another useful tool for him. How dare he use her like a slave to do his bidding?

A tiny voice told her. It sounded so much like her voice, like she was speaking out her thoughts to herself. Only everything was in her head.

_I am a medic._

_I save people's lives._

_I heal them._

_Even if it means trading my soul to save just one patient-_

_I will gladly do it._

The gentle voice faded. At the same time, a more louder, determined and rebellious one took over.

_But I refuse to work for __**them**__._

_**I refuse!**_

Gritting her clenched teeth, her bare fist thumped the wall behind her. The force itself caused a small crack line on the cement. "I will not accept this." Her objection was voiced out smoothly without hesitation even with the dangerous aura Pein was radiating.

Simple. It was really simple actually. Since the pink haired kunoichi who stayed here with them didn't have much things to do on her list especially after the Akatsuki ruled over Konoha now. Ever since his nightly visit to Sakura, Pein had an idea to keep her mind off somewhere else, rather than thinking of her past and moping around.

What is wrong with being Akatsuki's medic? Other than being _his_ personal nurse, of course. He'd keep that idea for his private muse though.

In his opinion, this is the best thing he could ever offer to anyone. A special place within the Akatsuki, to become one of the strongest S-class organization. The chance for her to carry out her duty healing his men and himself. She _is_ a medic, why wouldn't she like this?

God was forgiving. So was Pein.

"I will give you some time to think about this." His tone was final, no space left for arguments. "Kisame." His blue ringed orbs gazed at the blue skinned man, a signal for Kisame to lead Sakura out of his office and out of this pointless debate.

"Time to go, short stuff."

A big hand nudged her back and curled around her waist. Sakura was giving death glares to Pein who looked unaffected. The poor kunoichi barely had any time to react when she was suddenly raised up and hoisted on a hard shoulder. She could hear her Inner gushing about muscles and six packs.

"Put me down, you oversized fish!" Kicking her legs wildly, Sakura growled. She refused to believe that this Akatsuki male had just lifted her off with one hand and onto his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. She was the strong one here who could lift a boulder ten times her size with her finger. Being reduced to a puny lightweight was so unbecoming of the Slug Princess's apprentice.

Kisame was speaking to Pein now. "Anything else?" His arm tightened around Sakura. When the Akatsuki Leader inclined his head to dismiss them, Kisame ignored the slight frown on Pein's face.

Oblivious to Pein's small envy, Sakura kept hitting her legs into thin air. Filled with sudden upset, she promptly stopped her wild actions and just stayed still. "Just get me out of here will you?" She requested sternly.

The auburn haired man saw Kisame grinning before turning to leave with the sulking Sakura. When the door closed, he faintly heard the Akatsuki member laughing at the pinkette. Pein's hand clutched at the sides of his arm chair, trying to calm himself down.

_God is forgiving. God is fair. I am God._

For once, Pein felt horribly out of control of his own feelings. It didn't help much that he was still, in fact jealous of Kisame's interaction with Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He let her back on her feet but only if she trailed behind him.

"Where the hell are you taking me, blueface?"

Kisame pretended to look puzzled. "I thought you said you wanted me to get you _out_ of here." The innocent look on his face disappeared. He had a sly smile now. "I've got a few places in my mind to take you to right now." Grinning again, he revealed rows of sharp white teeth.

"Amuse me then, gills."

His eyes twinkled at hers. "How does the motel sound?"

Damn him for being such a pervert. And damn her for being so affected by him.

"I'm just kidding, Pinky!" He joked, moving closer to her. "Don't go fainting on me, your face looks like it's about to burst." The moment his nose was about to touch hers, he pulled away and laughed loudly, enjoying her reaction.

She stood awkwardly for a few seconds and blinked rapidly. She stopped blinking. "The only thing I'm going to burst is your head." Sakura growled, still red-faced. She crackled her knuckles at the blue skinned man. "Tell me where we're heading to."

His chest rumbled once more before answering in a husky tone. "Patience, shorty. We're almost there." Kisame threw her his wide smile again and she stumbled in her steps ungracefully.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination. Sakura stumbled again. Only this time, she really did fall face first onto the dirt. Raising her head, she rubbed her eyes again.

"Seriously, are you _still_ kidding me?" Eyes wide, she blinked at the huge neon sign above her head. She stood back up, brushing pink locks away from her eyesight.

Kisame stopped walking halfway, he was about to push the entrance door but he looked behind. "I don't see what the problem here is." He folded his hands in front of his chiselled chest, a teasing grin made way to his features. "I come here all the time." Using one muscled arm, he held the door open for Sakura.

"Ladies first."

The pink haired kunoichi was genuinely amused. As she passed by him, she tipped him a cheeky smile. "You're buying me some sake then."

Well, old habits die hard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you have something to say, un?" The pyromaniac blonde hissed across the room at the Sharingan user.

Deidara and Itachi Uchiha weren't the best of friends but they weren't on good terms either. They both rarely speak unless they were bickering. More like, Deidara was the one doing the bickering. The Uchiha just knew how to smart-ass talk to him.

_Hn here, Hn there. Hn everywhere._

From the corner of his eye, Itachi looked at the fuming blonde one last time before closing his eyes. "Hn."

That was it. The red-eyed freak had been throwing glances, those suspicious ones at him since he strolled into the main hall. All Deidara did was switch on the television and draped himself across the three-seat couch.

"Just what the fuck is your problem, _Uchiha_?" He spat Itachi's last name like a fatal disease. As much as Deidara wanted to fling the TV remote at the raven haired male, he knew Itachi could easily avoid the hit. "You've been staring at me since I walked in, un."

Having enough of Deidara's annoying shouts and curses, he snapped his orbs open to reveal his Sharingan. The three small dots swirled dangerously at the blonde bomber. Itachi was daring him to say another word if he wanted to face endless torture in his Tsukiyomi.

On the other hand, Deidara wasn't the least taken aback by Itachi's bloodline limit. His hand-mouth was already working on the clay in his pouch, ready to blast this Uchiha fool into oblivion.

The black aura surrounding them went unnoticed by the two Akatsuki members who had just stepped in.

"Where's my fucking pink haired vixen?"

All common sense taken away and anger released upon them hearing the foul-mouth Jashinist calling _their_ Sakura like that. Immediately, they forgot about their argument to focus on the new target. Now, they were both glaring daggers at the said albino male who looked far from guilty.

"What the fuck are you two pussies looking at?"

The black dots in Itachi's eyes began swirling wildly from the corner of the room. Deidara who had a maniacal grin was steadily approaching Hidan, a small clay bird on his palm.

"Hey...WHAT THE _FUU_-"

And the two mad males pounced on Hidan.

Kakuzu who was behind Hidan the whole time made sure that he was at a safe distance away from the brawl. The stitched man stuffed the money he was counting from his hand into his pocket. Kakuzu muttered, "Even his '_Jashin-sama_' can't save him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Time to crash the Akatsuki mansion!" She slurred out. Walking was so much harder now, she couldn't even see straight. The street lights were just blurring dimmed lights to her. Sakura felt like she was floating.

Kisame chuckled at the pinkette's antiques. "How many did you drink, Pinky?"

Sakura hiccupped and raised her hand. "20…25…" Her slim fingers wriggled. "Around 30 bottles! CHA!" She threw her fist up into thin air, mimicking Inner Sakura. "Or was it 40? I don't remember.." Her legs wobbled a little.

He threw his head back in a barking laugh. "You've outdone yourself this time, shortie!"

"I see flying elephants!" The pink haired kunoichi giggled, waving her hand towards the sky. "Kisame! Kisame! Don't you see them?" She hiccupped again.

"That's enough from you, Pinky." He tried his best to sound stern but failed. Instead he smiled and ruffled her pink locks adoringly. Kisame didn't deny that the pink haired girl was quite cute when she was drunk. At least, she wasn't gruff and sarcastic to him.

"Whaaaaat?" Sakura drawled out. "You don't see those pink elephants?" Her huge emerald orbs blinked innocently up at the bulky male. "They had purple polka dots on them! How can you not see them?" She was whining now like a little child.

She was very different from what he thought she was supposed to be. When he first met her, Kisame's first opinion of her was regarding her fiery and spitfire attitude. Sakura Haruno's respected name all over the country was no joke.

With his own eyes, he saw her punch a hole in the wall with her small fist. Judging from her lack of effort, he knew she wasn't using any once of chakra for that hit. His interest was piqued. How would she be like when she was healing? Would she transform into the kind healer? Or the fiery fighter?

That. Kisame Hoshigaki would love to find out.

"Kisameee?"

He regarded her silently with confusion. "What's wrong, Pinky?" Since when was she this close to him? He could almost smell her scent of strawberries. Maybe it was the shampoo she used. He barely noticed the glow of her porcelain skin in the dark, how soft it'd feel under his touch – _No! No_ _bad thoughts!_

"I-I don't feel so well…"

PLOP.

And that was how Kisame ended up with an unconscious, drunk Sakura wrapped around his hands and face buried on his chest, snuggling warmly and sleeping. Just when he thought he was the luckiest man alive on earth, someone just had to ruin it for him.

"What do you think you're doing to Sakura-koi, _Kisame_?"

And trust the legendary, Madara Uchiha to pop up at the most inconvenient time. Worse, Madara didn't look any bit happy with their position. The burning gaze in his red orbs promised a thousand years of endless and painful torture for Kisame.

Scratch that, Kisame was the unluckiest man alive on earth.

* * *

><p>HAHA , I just had to put <strong>Madara<strong> there! Can you imagine his face right at that moment?

First, he caught **Hidan** in the same bed with _his_ Sakura . And now , **Kisame** hugging _his_ Sakura!

I'd put some Kakuzu and Sakura interaction in the next chapter 'cause **KakuSaku** deserves more love :)

Do review and leave a comment ! Your comments make my day and fuel my inspiration for writing 8D

We'll meet again in the next chapter.

_xSakuraWings_


	11. Blooming Flower

**Disclaimer :** I do not own.

**Note : **It's finally posted – some AkaSaku action! Well, in this chapter it's mostly **KakuzuxSakura** and small scenes of other **AkatsukixSakura** pairings. Oh yeah, if you haven't vote for the poll in my profile, please do so. I'll be deciding which new story to put up after I'm finished with Whispers In The Dark. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_hispers _**I**_n _**T**_he _**D**_ark

AkatsukixSakura

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms._

..

..

_Like there's no meaning to live unless you have money._

..

..

..

"Money isn't everything, Kakuzu."

"You have to wake _up_, kunoichi."

"Wake up?"

"Money is _everything_."

..

..

..

It was bright. Really bright. Her pink eyelashes fluttered heavily, trying to adjust to the sudden light intensity. Sakura could see the outlines of a weird shape. It was human-shaped object with a flytrap attached around the upper body. Needless to say, she recognized who it was.

"_Zet_…su?" She mumbled brokenly. The form shifted a little and turned to face her. The pink haired medic was very sure of the white and black colours coming to her sight. "Is that you?"

His flytrap twitched in giddiness hearing his name. Both White and Black Zetsu began fighting over to speak first. "Hello, Sakura. **Took you long enough to wake up, **_**blossom**_." His lighter side brushed the back of his hand against her forehead adoringly and gently, as if she was a fragile flower in his hands.

_Since when did Zetsu become so warm?_

_**Well, he is H-O-T.**_

Not the least bothered by Inner Sakura's comment, she hummed in contentment. Unconsciously, Sakura leaned more into the bi-polar male's touch and ignored the shivers down her body. Her calamity was interrupted by a humorous deep-tone chuckle.

Zetsu's golden orbs gleamed with mischief as his darker side mused. "**Your naked skin is very, very alluring and **_**tempting**_** too." **Something akin to a blush appeared on his cheeks and he faked cough. Embarrassed, he looked away from her. "Forgive me."

The heat was gone. Suddenly, it felt freezing cold. "Forgive you?" Her emerald eyes snapped open in confusion as she contemplated the look on Zetsu's face. Sakura frowned, another cool breeze hitting her skin, as if she wasn't wearing anything.

"Last night, I ran into Kisame and Madara-sama**. Bastards were fighting with each other." **Zetsu quickly went on. "You were knocked out cold and wet which must have been done by Kisame's water jutsu. **Stupid fish.**" His darker side snorted. "I transported you here to my garden, _**our garden**_, so that you'll be safe, _**Sakura**_."

Goosebumps were starting to form on her skin. Kisame and Madara fighting? Fighting for what? Did something happen yesterday? Why couldn't she recall anything? Wait, she was with Kisame last night. They had a few rounds of sake. Apparently for Sakura, a few rounds meant more than twenty bottles of the said alcohol.

Nausea flooded over her. "Zetsu, what _actually_ happened last night?" The plant male shifted, averting his gaze. Glancing at his coloured cheeks, she asked. "Anyway, what do you mean by _naked_ –" Her blank gaze travelled down herself, letting her jaw drop in horror.

Inner Sakura gave a low wolf-whistle.

_**I can see why he likes the view. **_

Sakura blinked. She looked at herself then back to Zetsu, whose face was inclined away from her. He was as gentlemanly as he could be although the blush on his face was making her hard to trust him. She decided to handle things the mature way of a kunoichi and suppressed the pink dusting across her cheeks.

Instead of screaming at him, Sakura perfectly mimicked the cold voice, almost like an angry python. "Get the _hell_ out of my face, _Zetsu_." She hissed, hands coming up to cover herself. "And give me back my clothes before I bash your skull inside out."

Zetsu's golden eyes were gleaming brighter. He resisted Black Zetsu's thoughts to taste the soft, supplement skin of hers and sank into the ground to receive his blossom's clothes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop glaring at my back, kunoichi. Your efforts are futile."

Sakura huffed and puffed like a big bad wolf. Only because of her obnoxious pink hair, she was miniaturized into a cuddly pink pup. Said pink pup followed after the Akatsuki male unwillingly.

"I don't have much of a choice, Kakuzu."

He made no acknowledge of her talking to him and proceeded walking in slow, steady steps. His black cloak swished from side to side. Eyes a gleamed for some sort of unknown reason.

When they reached down the stairs, Sakura asked idly. "Are we going for a stroll around the village?" Just a while, she nudged her face to the side, watching a couple crossing the road paths hand in hand. Just as quick as she did, Sakura turned back to Kakuzu and frowned.

_**Jealous**_**?**

"I have urgent matters to attend to." Kakuzu slowed down his steps to let Sakura walk next to him. "You are free to come along if you want." He suddenly stared down at her warningly. "Just don't get involve in my matters."

How come she was not surprised? It was the money crazed nin's turn to keep an eye on her today. What more did she expect?

Being the hard headed kunoichi she was trained to be by her mentor, Sakura raised her head in an indignant manner. "Well, it's not like I want to –"

"You must be kept safe and unharmed, Sakura."

Sakura was momentarily stunned. Kakuzu didn't act like the type to express his concern and care over someone, much less an ex-enemy of his. He wasn't the type to talk gently and gaze at someone so deeply, as if he wanted something from someone. From _her_.

His green orbs were interesting, contrasting with his skin tone. Very far by the most unique colour she has ever come across with. Green, deep green. He smelled of grass and money. The money scent must be coming from his pocket, Sakura mused. It was an intoxicating scent when both were mixed together.

"Kunoichi. Are you coming?"

"O-Of course!" Sakura smacked her forehead with her palm after realizing the Akatsuki male was at least ten steps ahead of her. The back of her neck was starting to burn a little whether from heat or embarrassment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One hour.

They had been walking around the town for one hour, much to Sakura's annoyance. She was sweaty, tired and irritated. Just what the hell is this _urgent_ matter?

Kakuzu was taller than her, his steps were way bigger than hers. The pinkette had to chase after him if she was left behind too far. He didn't speak to her after that awkward conversation leaving Sakura in confusion. Rage took over when he did not once turn around to look at her. He was not even batting one eyelash at her!

_**He better not be playing a fool out of me! CHA!**_

"Just exactly how long do we have to keep walking?"

Again, he ignored her.

"What the hell is your _problem_-"

A high pitch wailed interrupted her sentence, making Sakura whirl around to the side to watch. "_H-HELP_! SNATCH THIEF! MY PURSE, HE TOOK IT!"

There was a helpless woman who sat on her knees, two hands cradling a baby who was also bawling. She wasn't in ninja attire, therefore Sakura interpreted that she was a normal civilian. Just ahead of them was a male who ran away from the crowd after snatching the lady's purse.

She clenched her fist tightly in a dead grip. There was no need to ask Kakuzu for permission to go after the criminal. Anyone in their right mind, as a loyal shinobi of Konoha would do anything to protect or help their village or in her case villagers. The pink haired medic channeled some chakra to her feet, ready to dash off.

"_No_."

His hand darted out to hold her shoulder, preventing her from leaving. The Akatsuki's treasurer glared down at her.

Letting her burning emotion take over, Sakura slapped his hand away. Her emerald orbs burned with resentment and defiance at the stitched man. "I will not stand aside and watch my people suffer." She matched her tone with her fiery attitude.

"Be quiet, kunoichi."

_How dare he?_

_HOW DARE HE?_

_HOW FUCKING DARE HE!_

The pinkette clam her mouth shut when she saw a black thread coming out from his sleeve. It was going towards the helpless lady. Sakura snarled at the stitched Akatsuki. Quickly, she meshed her medical chakra and morphed them into a chakra scalpel on her finger. Her plan was to cut his thread and break his attempt to attack the lady?

_Wait_, is that what he wanted to do?

All hatred towards Kakuzu vanished when Sakura spotted what the black tendril was curling around on. The lady's purse! How in the world did Kakuzu managed to snatch her purse? She looked ahead and saw the male who snatched the lady's purse – face flat on the ground and hands bounded by Kakuzu's black threads.

"Help me… huh?" The woman hiccupped when the black thread nudge her. "T-That's my purse!" She reached out for it and the thread dropped the purse into her palm. "Thank you. T-Thank you so much!" The woman bowed her head at Kakuzu's direction, eyes shining with gratitude and appreciation.

At that very moment, Sakura's opinion of Kakuzu had turned a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. Biting her lip, she thought of a way to apologize to him for not noticing what he did. All she did was criticizing and blaming him.

When her emerald gaze landed on him this time, Sakura couldn't help to think that Kakuzu was actually handsome in his own unique way. Even his stitches were interesting. Maybe one day, she'd ask him if she could touch them.

Kakuzu nodded at the woman then back to Sakura. He stood next to her for a few seconds before walking passed her. "Come."

When she made no move to walk along with him, another black thread darted out from Kakuzu's sleeve and wrapped itself around her wrist gently. Sakura watched in awe at the thread, feeling very comfortable suddenly at the sensation of the soft material and Kakuzu's chakra.

A soft smile stretched itself across her lips. Maybe, just maybe, she shouldn't judge him or the Akatsuki members for what they did before this. The only thing important now would be the present, not the past. And maybe, just maybe, Sakura would consider Pein's offer again.

_They're not that bad._

Inner Sakura silently agreed.

**[ To be continued . . . ]**

* * *

><p>That's a wrap! Sakura and each of the members have met and interacted.<p>

And each of them gets to spend their own time with Sakura for each chapter (at least).

What's coming next? The _finale_ of course. Just get ready to expect some action, tears, _heartbreaks_ and blood :D

I'll be seeing you all again in the next chapter !

Until then :)

_xSakuraWings_


End file.
